


Somebody Else

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha Scott McCall, Amnesia, Bleeding, Curses, Drugged Sex, Everyone Loves Stiles, Everyone thinks Stiles is dead, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Omegaverse, Scott and Allison attack Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski hurts Stiles, Stiles thinks of suicide, Teen Wolf, Violence, Witch - Freeform, everyone hates Stiles, everyone hurts Stiles, rape/noncon, spells, stiles has a son, stiles is injured, the pack beat Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: The pack is cursed by an angry witch, her target is Stiles. They treat their human omega like a chew toy. Derek crosses a line and Stiles will never be the same. Stiles gives his life. And everyone thinks he's dead. Until later  they are introduced to an omega that doesn't recognize them, he holds a one year old boy that bares a haunting resemblance to Derek. Stiles calls his new pack's spark brother and goes by a diffrent name. This pack and Spark will not let the young omega go.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 28
Kudos: 259





	1. Look like somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the Tags!

_**A/N Beware of triggers! Read the tags! Noncon sexual acts, suicidal thoughts, abuse. Thanks!Also I am now commissioning Stories please message me. -Marylou Chan** _

Stiles sat leaning against the tree this place wasbeautiful, why had he never been here before. He could see a running waterfall, the water was cool against his feverish skin.

This place was serine, he closed his eyes taking in the beauty of it all despite the situation. "It wouldn't be long now." He whispered, his mouth dry.

"This is a beautiful place, I guess if you were going to die, this would be the place. Why would you choose here? It was hard for you to get to, you kept moving forward even though you are bleeding to death? Why not just lie down and let sweet death take you? You are so-" Something dawned on the witch standing to Stiles' left, she wore jeans and a black hoodie, her sandy tresses in a ponytail. Stiles glared at her converse, he was wearing the same ones, except he had lost one somewhere in the preserve. He started to shiver, at another time in another life she could have been his friend. The two were omegas, he was a spark so was she.

Her cold brown eyes held a dark sadness, she had seen better days and recently so had Stiles.

"I get it you are a fool Stiles Stilinski." She glared down at him. "You dragged yourself all the way here knowing that the pack wasn't far behind, hell your pack is good. Those jerks could have caught up to you but they were just toying with you. You have never been here before. That means neither has your pack. You didn't want them to think of how they slaughtered you in the places they considered full of good memories and positive energy." She shook her head ponytail swishing. Stiles thought of kindergarten and how Lydia had worn her hair similarly. That was a hundred lifetimes ago. Maybe he made it up.

"Oh my god! You still care about those idiots even though they've done this to you! When will you understand huh? They don't need you! They never did! And you are taking their feelings into consideration? You are worse than them." She crouched down so her eyes met his, shaking her head in pity.

With a heavy sigh, she stood up and neared the edge of the small cliff, it really was a pretty place, the trees were thinner here, there was moss growing on the rocks. Nature was refreshing, it filled her lungs and she almost wished to be cleansed by the strength of earth and spirit of stone. But that was distracting her from the matter at hand. Soon the kid would expire and there were so many ways this could go. She actually felt sorry for the guy. He was a fool.

He wasn't a bad person, and he genuinely cared. He cared for people that would have thrown him away when his use was no more. That was why she chose him to be the target of her spell. He was naive and his pack were not the people he thought they were. Packs were no place for a human, and sparks especially. They were used and easily thrown away. But, she couldn't help from thinking in another life, maybe another time she could have been his friend. He was an idiot, she pushed these stupid thoughts away. She needed to focus, revenge was just at her feet. So why did it feel empty, why did it feel wrong?

"So here you are almost dead, I say almost because either the blood loss will take you or one of them will. I wonder which one it will be?" The witch hummed tapping her chin with a slender finger. The action of tightening her lips caused her own injuries to remind her why she needed to do this.

"I wonder if it will be your dear best friend. Or could it be daddy dearest. He sure did mark you up, ho oh oh, maybe the hunter bitch. She caught you good on your face while your best pal held you down. How's the face? Hurts don't it, being cut into. That knife left a good mark, it might even scar who knows. Like it matters anyway. Well maybe if there's an open casket." She rolled her eyes shrugging.

"Then there is the sweet boy you kept from the nightmares that haunted him. There is the rest of the pack, they kicked you around. It was interesting watching them treat you like a chew toy, maybe more like a kickball. You held your power back though, you even made sure that banshee and hunter bitch wouldn't be harmed. That nice little pulse gave you enough time to get to your jeep, to get to the one guy that you thought really gave a fuck. Oh, no, I know who it would be my bet if you ask me. It's going to be lover boy. He is the alpha of the pack. I actually feel bad about that one. He tore you up literally. I have to tell you I did not see that coming, and his uncle heard you and did nothing. So passive, that's gotta sting more than your ass, poor innocent Stiles." The dark haired witch pouted.

"Welcome to the real world. Not so innocent now." She sat back down next to the pale boy, the omega's skin took on a sickly grey, it wouldn't be too long now. She sat criss cross resting her elbows on her knees and face sitting on the tops of her knuckles. "It really is pretty here." She sighed, eyes distant.

"Shut up." Stiles grunted, "You talk more than me and that's saying something." He spit out the blood in his mouth red straining his bruised and split lip. His right ear had finally stopped ringing well that wasn't too alarming.

He ached everywhere but this asshole wouldn't ruin his peace. "You must be horrible at movies. Now I know how Scott and Allison feel when we go to the theater.Have you thought of medication, I mean it tends to dull the senses but it might take the edge off your scowly psychotic rage."Stiles said this through clenched red stained teeth. He tried to control his chattering and shivers. Why was he so cold? And he would give his useless left arm for a drop of water. He looked longingly at the rushing water bubbling at the waterfalls end.

"So funny. Haha. Look who has jokes." The dark haired omega human hissed glaring at the panting boy. Oh well. She continued to slouch sittingcross legged next to the dying boy. She almost felt guilty looking at omega. They had broken the boy's body but not his will.

The howl of wolves was nearing, "Here they come. You know that mountain ash was kind of you but it's either they kill you or you bleed to death. They would be faster." Then her eyes lit up once more as if a lightbulb lit up in her brain, she snapped her fingers standing over the shivering blue lipped boy.

. "You think you are saving them? That their hands will remain clean? They are already blood-stained dummy." She playful ruffled the boy's hair causing grass and leaves to fall around the omega's shoulders.

"Could you stop talking, I'm trying to enjoy the scenery. It's not like you're the one dying. Jerk." The omega boy huffed attempting to glare and move away. This only made his breath catch and vision doting black.

"The only crime here is the fact that my favorite red hoodie is ruined. Maybe you could shut up for a minute. I don't know maybe even five minutes, I'm trying to die at peace here. Thank you very much." The girl raised an eyebrow, she continued to sit cross legged next to him picking grass.

"This wouldn't be happening to you if you and your pack didn't murder mine." She grumbled.

"Uh, news flash, they were EVIL! As in BAD!" Stiles kept pressure on his bleeding left side. Damn it hurt and there was nothing he could do, he didn't want to think about the events of the past couple days. And he knew with a finality that this was it, end of the line, this was the end, but damned if he was going to give her the satisfaction of watching him beg or making his friends into murders. That was her pack not his, they would want that. Never his pack.

"Sure they had their quirks. But they were my family." She glared at him, "And you assholes took them from me!" She pulled more grass tossing it away from her childishly.

"Derek couldn't let them into his territory and continue to kill people. Didn't your mother ever teach you table manners and I don't know, not to wander into someone else's territory and kill people without so much as a how do you do?" Stiles shook his head, he was dizzy maybe that was a bad idea. He was thirsty, his lips and mouth felt so dry it burned.

"My mother is dead, she died when I was seven, so thanks for bringing that up asshole." Again the witch grumbled rolling her dark eyes releasing a heavy sign.

"Yeah, mine too, but I didn't join a murderous pack that turned unwilling people killing them in the process." He shook his head regretting the motion immediately his head was heavy and wanted to just rest back against the rough bark of a tree behind him.

"You are no better than me! You think that you can stand there and judge me, because you have the perfect life!? With your daddy as a Sheriff, coming home to a warm bed and someone who cares if you're home or not. Someone to give a shit whether you are somewhere safe. He checks in on you. Gross. Then you walk around all 'Look at me, look at me. I have friends. I have a best friend I grew up with that would put himself in front of a wolfsbane bullet or arrow for you? A bunch of goregous friends that treat you like you are a fucking equal when we both know they secretly hate omegas. Still they try and guard you. Because they are nothing without you, they need our power! You and your nurse on call to fix you up, her soft hands that care. Those eyes and that scent of a mother rolling off of her. Fuck you! Fuck your seemingly perfect life, not so perfect now! They tore you apart in more ways than one. Get angry! Yell! Curse them!"

"You done with the rant? When did this become about you? I'm the one dying, yeah if you could not make this any worse." He turned to look at her, his whiskey colored eyes catching the small beam of light that managed to push through the thinned tree line.

The witch turned away with a curled lip, the guy was an idiot! Although this place was really pretty, maybe she would come back here again, being solo can't be so bad. Not having someone push you around or use you. First things first, she had learned early on this was the natural order of things. She was getting distracted and her stomach was beginning to hurt curiously when she looked at the darked haired boy.

"Stop looking at me-" She hissed, his whisky colored looked at her silently pitying her. "Fuck you and your pity!"

"This wasn't about my pack was it?" Stiles found it hard to concentrate, although he had always found it hard to concentrate. This was different, this was clumsy and dizzy. Was it bad the throbbing in his side wasn't so bad, and turning his head felt weird? Like heavy, it was hard to keep it up, still he examined her bruised face.

It was protocol in any fight for Sparks to stand back and were considered long range fighters, it was the were wolves as short range and then you have your beautifully accurate hunter at your side with arrows like a badass hawkeye but prettier, maybe she was more a Katniss.

No, he liked the marvel reference. Then the banshee stood off in the distance lungs ready incase the big bad made it past the strength of the pack. But this wasn't what that young delusional omega witch had, he could hear it in her voice, the truth of it all.

Those weren't bruises from a hand to hand fight. It was from a back hand, he should know. His dad had a heavy hand, his ear had been ringing until just now, it busted his eardrum for sure. His arms were bruised and cut where the leather belt caught him. He grinned sadly,that belt was a Father's Day gift along with a tie cause lets face it the Sheriff had no formal clothes.

What if the older alpha finally managed to get a date, seriously that man was hopeless. His dad the Sheriff had never raised a hand to Stiles. Until now. So the young omegawas now an expert at identifying the source of bruising and he knewthose marks weren't from the original rumble. He liked that word better than fight. Well let's add that to his repertoire of random facts. He frowned refocusing.

"Look at us, broken." He gasped, whimpering as he shifted away from the pain in his right side. At least the blood slowed it was sticky and dark. There he goes again losing focus. Stupid Stiles. Such a fucking disappointment. An echo of his father's harsh words. They hit home and his slowly beating heart ached, more than any of his injuries.

"Shut up." The witch cut through his self loathing. "Stop crying, tears never help. Its a sign of weakness. She was tense not looking his way but he could see a definite side eye, he after all was the master of the side eye. He hit a sore spot also a master at hitting sore spots, but this time it was intentional.

"So I'm guessing daddy never loved you, he has heavy hands too? Your best friend was turned and you didn't want to be. Still she kept you at her side scared of the changes. Then she joined that pack. You thought they wouldnt accept you but your friend gave you away.They didn't abandon you, you were useful you were a natural spark. She made you join that violentpack. The others kicked you around, one of them was kind to you but not in front of others." Stiles took a deep breath, well deepish, lungs were tight ang stingy with air.

"You let him scent you, you thought you were friends but he was too afraid to go against the others. You tried to understand. Thought you did but you didn't. You're bestfriend's mate hurt you? Cut into you? Probably somewhere on your arm or shoulder. For fun, while your bestieheld you down. Then the last part I won't go into but it still hurt because everyone stood aside like it was a regular tuesday. While that alpha forced you on his bed." Stiles looked away from the hurt in her eyes. He could relate sadly and he whimpered once more feeling the sharp pain in his lower half

"That's if we wanted to psychoanalyze each other, but who wants to do that." Stiles grinned sadly continuing to watch the cool waters cascading down into a river below.

"Why would you defend them? They did all that to you? I suffered for less than a week. But you, you had a lifetime of it. Betrayed over and over again. Did you ever have a minute of peace? A friend or allie?" Stiles was found it hard to breathe, it hurt too much. He was so caught up in his own pain he missed the small flinch in the omega girl's eyes. Alarm bells were going off, he was weezing, tears gathered in his eyes as he tried to not think of what he went through. His heart slowing as it was, it broke for her.

"They were my family I loved them! They needed me." She wasn't trying to convince him, it was more for herself. The short omega started to pace in front of the tearful boy.

Stiles shook his head, her raised voice hurt his bleeding ear drum, still he shook his head. "That's not love, that's not friendship. That is a toxic twisted pack and I'm glad we put the bad dogs down." He coughed whimpering at the sharp pain, he wheezed more tears fell and he wanted to just go home. But he knew with a heavy sadness ge could never go back. It would hurt too much, the bad memories out weigh the good. He wanted his dad, but he shivered remembering the disgusted look in his father's usually gentle expression.

Did the alpha really find the omega as a dissapointment? The man worked a lot, only to return after Stiles left for school and sometimes he was gone until Stiles had fallen asleep, only to do it all over again. He didn't want Stiles. And the omega understood his alpha's disgust. The omega sniffed looking down briefly at his burned hand.

"She was my friend she was his second. We grew up together, she can't say no to the pack alpha he was the alpha. Alpha's take, they dominate they show-" The omega female hissed turning on him angrily. Her words once more breaking through Stiles' pity party.

"They said those words to you? All of them, didn't they?They called-yu-you- Useless, pathetic-replaceable." Stiles grunted clenching his chattering teeth tighter. Why was it so cold? His hoodie would have kept him warm-what was happening? Where was he? He tried to concentrate his next words this question was important it reflected , his silent fears. He needed to know.

"Hey. Um. My friends w-when they sa-said it I I mean those thingsto-to me. Were those words how-how they felt, did they really feel them? Had they just held them back? Was it just something the-they held back?" Stiles felt cold and his breathing hurt, deep breaths were no good. His mind grew foggy and his question vibrated his brittle bones.

"What?" The girl scrunched up her nose,unable to understand the question. Why did he ask? Didn't he already have his answers?

Stiles heard the howling it neared, she had put this curse on them. They all had turned against him. Their minds and hearts twisting with anger and their most baser instincts pushed forward. But did it their feelings bubble to the surface. He was frustrating. Did his dad always secretly blame him? Did the pack think so badly of him? After all he talked too much, he for the most part was spastic and frustrating.

Jakson had spit on him saying as much, Erica's new boots were not so nice when the stomped on his burned hand his fingers had to be broken at least his ring finger and swollen pinky.

He had been kicked and worse by the people he loved and trusted. It hurt but he knew it wasn't really them. It couldn't be. Right? They tolarated him, he wasnt dumb enough to expect anything else they could never love him.

Stiles held back a sob unsuccessfully, he could hear wheezing. Someone should have that checked out. oh, it was him. He knew a nurse, she was nice, great bedside manor, and great for stitches on the fly. A flash of her once warm expression was replaced by a cold disgusted one. She had called him over dramatic and worthless. He was worthless. Maybe Scotty kept him around for laughs.

He told himself over and over again, those people were not his friends, not the family he knew-not his family. They were monsters wearing the faces of his family. His pack his friends were not like that. He wasn't trying to convince her, it was the truth. They were good to him. Sure it was rocky in the beginning but maybe he had grown on them. Maybe not. Another shuddered breath, it hurt he wanted to give in.

It wasn't them, he tried to stand once more his legs were weak and he felt the blood drip down his legs from his wound or mabe from his backside. He did have blood on the seat of his pants but that was from something entirely different. Probably best to not think of that. Though flashes of betrayal shot through him, that one hurt the most. He knew in his heart that wasn't Derek but his heart broke all the same. Derek had taken him roughly and but Stiles still loved him. Maybe he would always love the dark haired alpha. He closed his eyes trying to forget. To forget the way his heart broke with every harsh thrust.

The alpha had growled a harsh laugh escaping his elongated teeth. "This is your worth. On your back servicing the pack you pathetic bitch. Did you really think I could love a useless bitch like you. You are here to clean and for anything I tell you to. You are nothing! You are going to love this I will mark you up and use you for negotiations. I know of a few alphas that stare at you hungrily. They have challenged me and I don't like to share. It has to be on my terms!” The alpha tightened his hold on the omega’s hair forcing the boy’s head back eyes made to face his twisted expression. 

“Do you understand your position? Say it! Say you are a slut. Tell me you want it. Tell me you are my bitch. " The alpha had squeezed Stiles' throat, tears had fallen before the alpha had released him. "Say it!" A heavy hand met his right cheek stunning the omega.

Stiles didn't want to remember the rest. How he had been torn from the king sized bed. A bed Stiles had once fantasized about. Daydreaming, how he would be laying on the soft surface, how feathere like fingers Would caress, fingers running over the omega's body.

He had dreamed of Derek's eyes reflecting love and arousal. He would consume Stiles with kisses and more.It was a stupid childish dream and it all came crashing around him when he was forced to his knees a hand cruely cuping his cheeks the command cold and demanding.

”Open it or I'll fuck into your bloody mouth and pushing past your broken jaw. And if you bite I ll break those pretty porcelines. "

And Stiles had cried as a hard cock pushed into his mouth choking him, his hair painful pulled back so eyes could look up and see the heavily lidded alpha his lips parted as he moaned finally grindingpast Stiles' streched lips, releasing with a grunt and moan. Stiles gagged but the alpha clamped his large hand over his mouth and nose.

"Swallow it." When Stiles did just that forcing the boy to gag and whimper. He was released and Stiles had fallen at the Alpha's booted feet, fortunately they were not used on the shaking omega. Once more Stiles pulled himself from that memory. Before he died he needed an answer . He needed closure with the heart shattering truth.

"Was what they said, my dad, my friends, Derek.Scotty.Was what they said, really something they had always felt?" As unreasonable as the question was, it was nagging at him.

"Of course it was!" Derek and Scott were the first to reach him skidding to a stop in front of the mountain ash barrier. They snarled and growled, the two alphas wanted to pounce as they eyed their vulnerable prey.

"You are nothing-" Derek snapped then his face fell, he frowned in confusion, he swayed drunkenly almost knocking into Scott. The younger alpha had reached out to steady them both against a tree. He shook his head scrunching up his face. As if just waking from a dream.

"You-you- are pathetic you are-" breathless sounding more like a question to Stiles' slow beating heart to his painfully sore ears and every burning ache. This was the answer the witch bit her lip frowning.

Stiles stood whimpering he glanced down at his blood stained hand, his lower back sent a sharp pain upwards, he felt like a paper ripped nearly in half. He was bleeding and flinched as he managed to catch himself from falling. He shuffled towards The cliff, maybe cold water would wash the blood and sooth his ripped sensitive skin.

"Stiles?" Scott's voice changed, it was different than it had been the past few days, it was desperate. The omega turned sliwly the cliff at his back, the unhelpful witch to his left her arms crossed over her chest.

Scott choked on Stiles' name but the omega knew the truth. Scott found him annoying and a yammering burden. Pathetic and a sobb escaped his split overstreachedlips. Scott sounded as if . No almost more like disbelief. Stiles' nameit came out like a question. The omega felt relief, the eyes of his childhood friend were softer and the kindness returned. "What the hell-" Then his face paled clamping a hand over his mouth he turned away to be sick near a tree.

"Ooop and the penny drops." The witch giggled. "Awe Scotty is that a conscience?" She mocked." No worries the omega here knows the truth. He knows how you all really feel about him. "

Derek had swallowed, he started to pace gripping his hair. "I'll kill you you bitch!" He beat his hands against the painful barrier. His rage filled eyes turning back on the male omega, softening like his voice.

Stiles had missed that but there was a pain in his chest, his smile faltered before falling away, tears started to streak down his blood caked dirt stained cheeks. The omega was reminded of that face, how it mocked and twisting looking down on him. Those hands, the same gripping the omega's hair, Stiles felt feverish and cold all at the same time. How was that possible?

He flinched, the crackling of short breaths sounded as the omega tried to fully inflate his lungs. Those hands, that body he had once fantasized about,that same body had forced him down tearing him apart, over and over again until Stiles was like a rag doll limp and sobbing baring his neck.

"Stiles, Stiles I-that wasn't me. Just let us help you, the mountain ash-. Just-"The alpha fell to his knees. "I swear, I'll go away. I'll never touch you, just let us help you, just don't do this."

Stiles heard his own words echo behind those ones he had the same words struggling against stronger arms, struggling against a broken heart. But Derek had only threatened to crush his windpipe, his cruel bites even now throbbed in remembrance.

Stiles had brokenly pleaded but he was mocked so cruelly. His unrequited love thrown in his face. Stiles was a chew toy, pathetic to think Derek would have ever cared. Those words had been worse than anything physical. Maybe it had always been how the alpha felt.

"Stiles monsters are in everyone. They hold them deep just behind their hearts behind every whispered sweet nothings, behind the claims of brotherhood and friendship. Greed, anger, you should have known better. Getting that close it burns. There are not any real friends. No bonds, bonds will always twist and break. Just like you said, it's a twisted love made to manipulate. It's a cold cutting kind of hurt. You live that nightmare then you are tossed aside like garbage." She was scowling turned to the alpha spitting in his direction.

"Shut the fuck up! Bitch I will take joy in killing you!"Erica had her claws out. Erica and Boyd had arrived Jackson and Issac slide hitting the invisible wall. A Banshee scream in the distance and Stiles knew whom it was for, this was it. He didn't want to believe the witch, but deep down he accepted it. He was the loser, he would always be weak and pathetic just like highschool he shuffled backwards

"Stiles? Sweety? Let us in." The smell of blood was making the blond she wolf sick, her dark skinned mate continued to beat at the barrier. Issac kicked at it, crying he slid to his knees, and Jackson swore irritably he had paced the half circle trying to find a break in the barrier. Helplessness surrounded him he felt anger and sadness all at once.

"Stiles you fucking idiot-" Jackson growled kicking at the invisible barrier causing it to crackle and buzz. "Let us in! Whatever you are thinking just" Jackson's demand trailed off into a plea" just let us help."

The omega flinched when Derek started to talk, the alpha tried to face the boy, handsbouncing off the wall, his body pressing against it, Jackson bounced back trying to shoulder it.

"Too late guys." The witch grinned "The spell breaks when the cursed dies. Interesting that he isn't dead, well yet and it broke. I'll have to figure that part out. But he's lost a lot of blood, I should thank you for that a-l-pha," the witch mocked the taller werewolf. "Hey Scotty," She grinned "Tell his daddy he said goodbye and your sweet mommy thanks for helping me out."

"This is nobody's fault." Stiles panted his body facing them, but his eyes not meeting anyone. It really wasn't he should have found a way to break the spell. Tears stained his cheeks falling on the soft dirt bellow him."I would have followed you anywhere." He whispered more to himself.

Allison was there, she reach out passing through the barrier easily, Stiles took a step back his back to the cliff, the water ragging beneath.

"I wouldn't hunger games." The witch warned happily clapping her hands together. She grinned standing nearly shoulder to shoulder next to the bleeding omega.

"That is totally not a good reference, she's more a Hawkeye but with more arrows and totally cooler." Stiles' words started to slur, he swayed dangerously close to collapsing.

"I'm going to beg to differ there idiot. Katniss was good solo, I mean Peda aside and that idiot Gale. Stupid names-"

"Naw Hawkeye had a team. He was the long range back up."Stiles gave a sad smile, "He had a pack."

The omega female shrugged "Agree to disagree."

"Stiles, come here. We can fix this. You will be fine, we-we love you." Allison motioned the boy forward, but he flinched, taking another step back. He smiled once more the sadness tangible as tears fell on his one shoe. There was no coming back, even if he did heal, there was no coming back.

He shook his head, not meeting anyone's eyes. The deep crimson lined cut running from his temple to his jaw had started to slow but it was the only splash of color against his grey tinged skin.

"It's okay. Don't get too close." Stiles felt light headed, but there were things left to say. "Please." His whimpered plea, his jaw hurt and his teeth chattered.,He didn't want anyone to hate him for not breaking the spellor worse blame themselves.

He held his good hand out defensively, red rimmed eyes glanced nervously to the knife strapped to the hunter's thigh. He couldn't help the whimper and fear leaving him.The air around him thick with his anxiety and fear.He licked his lips, trying to swallow the sand in his throat.

Allison choked on the omega's soured scent. He wasn't even looking her in the eye, he was trembling and held a blood stained hand out, the burn scarlet and the skin painfully peeling back. She could see a broken finger maybe two.

"Better listen murderer, he's gonna do it, it's instinct at this point. I don't know what you all expect. His use is all run out. It's a mercy let him pass. Idiot actually chose this place because it wasn't in your training area, it's far from anyone's house or place where shared memories would be tainted. That is grossly sentimental." The witch threw her hands up, making a disgusted noise.

Allison took a step back, the beta directed her anger on the evil that stood too close to their packmate.

"Stiles. We can fix it." Scott was sobbing, his plea desperate.

"Stiles!"

The omega didn't know who was yelling they were all mixing together, the scents combining, he heard another Banshee call "That's my call." He whispered, turning to the witch at his side, he spoke to her as if they were alone sitting near a pretty waterfall soaking in the natural sunlight.

"I'm sorry, that's not love. What they did to you.You were right, they don't need me I needed them. You don't want them they wanted you." He swallowed, "You are free idiot. Go live a life find a mate join a better pack. Don't let anyone tell you not to be, but you better run after this, they'll catch you." He smiled, nodding his head, "They will catch you. They always catch the bad guy."

"Am I the bad guy?"It was her turn to genuinely want to know, knowing she would notreceive an answer.

"Let it go Elsa. Just let it go." Stiles grinned his teeth bloody.

"You have stupid refrences." The witch grumbled. "Elsa isn't my name." She huffed, biting the inside of her cheek. "It's Ella."

"Close enough." The omega boy swayed, he caught himself.

"Allison! Move the mountain ash!" The beta stepped back slowly as the brown haired boy continue to talk to the girl at his side, it was a good distraction. His wound was slick and the amount of blood alarming, his whole pant leg and waist on his left was soaked red.

Scott begged for his mate to move the mountain ash, the others were desperate as well, the hunter remembered a sickening fact Melissa had once told her about the amount of blood in the human body. She backed up hands out, but Stiles was concentrating on her knife, the one at her side, she removed it with disgust, blood still on the tip. She tossed it aside as if it were a dirty rotten thing. In reality it was.

"Easy Stiles." Issac's voice broke in his throat he wanted to rush forward but fear kept him in place.

Scott started to move towards his friend palms out, and Stiles took another step backwards, this was the price of that curse and it was heavy. He would pay it in full, he could at least do this. He turned to the witch standing next to him, a confused look on her face.

"They might not have needed me, but I think they at least wanted me. And I wasn't useful but I think I needed them. You wanted them and they didn't need you." He swallowed glancing behind him.

"This will break them." She whispered almost sorry,losing her venom. The witch kept her hands up defensively, there wasn't any turning back. Looking at all of them, the scent of pain and hurt, she wasn't jealous. It wasn't jealousy that filled her, it was sadness.

"No. I think they'll be okay. You'll be okay." She didn't know who he directed his shakey words to. Was it the pack or was he talking to her?

Derek was standing, his hand reaching out, Stiles looked at all of them. He really had/did love them. He shook his head "Ssstay away-" he panted whimpering "I mean stay stay back." Derek slowly crept forward but Stiles flinched violently and the alpha didn't want the young omega anymore closer to the cliff.

"Te-tell Peter not to dwell on it, and if someone could," the boy closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts. " Someone check in on my dad. Don't let him be alone. I-" Stiles tried to bring his blurry vision back into focus, staying upright was so draining.

Derek shuffled closer trying to stop whatever this was. This was a letter, this felt like finality. "It's nobody's fault. "

With one last pulse of energyhe knocked them back, just enough to cause them to stumble. Derek was the one on his feet first, the boy looked at him, blood on his hand, it was really a lot. Then he fell back into the waterfall, the sound of his body falling was drowned out by the sound of rushing water. Derek jumped and witch disappeared, they had ignored her while they were busy with jumping off the cliff into the cold water, the omega male's blood still staining the dirt.

That dumb omega had asked her if she had ever known a minute of happiness and she had, once. She had known a boy that had sad eyes and a good heart and just like that he was murdered by hunters that were integrated into some rogue pack. They had cut him down and like a coward she left returning to her own pack, remembering how easily sparks could be damaged, could be sacrificed.

She blinked, she was like them, this time the omega witch was them. She had stolen something from someone like Lucas had been stolen from his brother. Just like that she clicked her fingers gathering the blood in the soil. It was enough, just enough and she pulled her energy closing her eyes whispering frantically. She was standing in a different forest holding a soaking unconscious boy in a red hoodie.

"Stay with me idiot, give it a minute or five. This guy can save you better than any hack nurse." She put her hand over his head hovering, there was nothing left in her,to slow it. The heart was starting to thump quieter and quieter, than just like that someone was standing in front of her.

"I brought Lucas back to you." She promised the Spark standing in his jeans and his white polo, white like purity, like hands that carried heat and pushed life into a slow beating heart.

"What-" he kneeled down. "Oh, Ella what have you done?"

"His pack did this." A half truth, "You have to save him. He was helping me be free. If you don't believe me read his last three days, read his mind!!”

He clamped a hand over the boy's wound and one over the unconscious omega's heart. "Save him." Ella found herself pleading for someone else. How long had that been?

Stiles chose then to open his eyes, those whiskey brown met slightly darker, the witch heard the other man's intake of air. "Lucas." He nearly sobbed.

There were wolves now at the spark's side, another omega male. Human omega's made the best sparks. Ella mused before disappearing, she had to get the blood off her hands.

The male Spark looked to the wolves, "He isn't going to make it if I don't get back to our infirmary. I'm going to go, I'm sorry to leave you to run back, after you followed me here."

"Go. It's alright Scott. Just do what you must." The alpha wolf signaled for the spark's bodyguards to go back.

Stiles felt feverish, memories of things of nightmares circled around his head. Faces blank, covered by dark shadows spoke to him as if from a distance, they were sweet and funny. Stiles laughed with them than their faces became visible, monsters with horrible fangs and burning eyes. They were taking chunks out of him, painful and a knife shot into him causing him to cry out and twist away. But his voice was garbled and he was being held underwater.

"Derek! Scott!" He shot up awake, the memories of his dreams fading behind him. Gentle hands were pushing him back, some words were whispered over him. A steady beeping was to his left, and another sounded an alarm.

"Lucas!" A voice nearly sobbed to his left, the lights were dim in this room. The brown haired omega thought perhaps he was in a hospital. A bag of blood hanging to his left confirmed that, his body ached, but his side and lower back were the worst, he felt as if someone had cut him open with a red hot poker and breathing deeply hurt. A gentle hand was laying on his fevered brow, fingers started to comb through his hair.

"You're alright. You are safe now." The dark haired stranger gently took Stiles’ non injured hand squeezing it reassuringly. 

The omega squinted and tried to focus on the source of the voice. Soft worried eyes looked into his.

"Where?" His voice was hoarse.

"Oh, brother. I was so worried. You are home now. This is our home now. You have been gone for too long. I thought you were dead." A straw had been pressed to the boy's lips, he took a sip grateful to wet his mouth."Do you remember anything?"

"No. What happened? Who are you?"

"It's alright, don't worry. It will come back. It's me Scott your older brother." The dark haired omega looked hopeful at the injured one. He could see slight recognition flit across the boy's face. That was interesting, the spell should have blocked the boy's memory completely.

"Scott, I know you. You're my brother. It hurts." The injured omega sobbed. The healer at his side made a face.Did this boy have a brother with a similar name?

"You were stabbed. I thought you were dead. I would have never left you behind. That pack-we were running, they caught us, but we escaped. You were bleeding and we were separated. I heard them. I heard them-"The older man shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're here. You might never regain your memories." The Spark said this knowing he had placed a spell on the other boy. The trauma had been too great to allow the memories to keep. Besides he had been given a gift.

This boy looked exactly like his own lost brother. He sensed the same purity and his pack had tried to break it. Maybe they had but Scott gave it back. He would convince everyone and this boy was Lucas. It would be easy to trick the werewolves because he truly did believe it was Lucas well in spirit. The similarities were uncanny.

The other pack would never step into this territory wherever they had come from, the boy had a wallet on him. He was from California with a strange name,well not anymore. That boy was no more, he was no longer his strange name and blood soaked clothes.Welcome to Oregon. The healer slash spark had thought to himself.

"You rest Lucas. You'll be okay here, no one would dare hurt you here. Never again. Rest." The Spark chanted weaving another spell but this one eased the omega into a much needed deep sleep.

"Keep looking!" The Sheriff ran a shaking hand through his hair. He couldn't bare to look at his red knuckles, this was a nightmare. A mistake, he needed to find his boy to beg for forgiveness.

Search and rescue continued to drag the pool under the waterfall. The werewolves had called for the boy all through the night, even for werewolves they had to be pulled from the water.

Several of Stiles' friends had volunteered, Peter had locked himself up in the loft. He refused to go back to the pack house. Derek was the same except the two alpha's refused to look in each others direction. No one knew exactly why, however the rest of the pack could only speculate it had to be something they had done to Stiles. Derek had broken his door and destroyed his own bedroom after a day had passed with no Stiles. Peter had just quietly picked up his books and laptop leaving without a word.

Unknown to the others the memory of Stiles pleading for his help, begging, and the older werewolf had just remained indifferent haunted the older man.

Peter was studying a locator spell, he would find that bitch and revenge would be slow and painful. She would pay, she would pay.His hands shook hovering over his keyboard, he would follow her to the ends of the earth.He would not rest until someone paid, and then he would find some peace before leaving the pack.


	2. You look like Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember THE TAGS! And I’m sorry in advanced.

**1 week ago**

  
  


Stiles woke up, they had spent the weekend taking down a big bad. The pack whom he thought came off as a mirror of his own, well if they had been blood thirsty and evil. Even in some cases emo, it gave him a weird feeling just recalling the alpha, he was blond and baby faced but he seemed the exact replica of Derek. Stiles shivered if his pack alpha had not found an anchor or the bond of a pack he could have been lost. Angry, filled with rage and out to dominate all that opposed and if they didn’t cower they were eliminated. Even if they weren’t useful.

Those bastards even had a hunter, he was broken off from the normal code, his mate had been a dark haired alpha the second of the big mean “I am the dictator” or rather DICKtator. Derek would never rule with fear, a heavy fist and pain. He thought of the Spark, their spark looked terrified of her packmates. She was just as bad as the rest of them. They wanted the Hale territory, thinking it would be easy to settle down since they heard there wasn’t anyone to guard it. Well their alpha had called their pack weaklings. Stiles smirked they had shown those bastards. It was sad really, they came expecting others to roll over, but the Hale pack gave them more than they wanted. That pack had been killing humans and other supernaturals in the area. 

Stiles grinned, until he remembered the odd look the Spark had given them, more like him. “This isn’t over! “ She had screamed, her aura started to shine brighter turning dark. Stiles had put up a spirit wall before she could send a strong pulse at his pack. 

She grinned, “I curse you. You took from me, so I take from you. Let’s see how strong you are on your own. Where do you fall in the pecking order? Hmm I wonder.” She had giggled before disappearing.

“Well that had been anticlimactic.” Stiles had shrugged, the air smelled of something and crackled with energy. He coughed, waving a hand in the air, his friends had done the same blinking their eyes. “Well that was one way to make an exit.” 

The others laughed, “I need a shower, I’ve got blood all over me.” Erica made a face.

“Last one there does dishes!” Issac yelled before taking off, the others were on his heels.

“Not fair for the humans!” Allison shook her head.

“We could always take the jeep!” Stiles motioned for them. “I know a short cut.” Both girls jumped into the old Roscoe. They had made it there just as Issac came sliding to the front porch, Erica hot on his heels.

“No fair you cheated!” Jackson growled.

“Awe don’t pout honey.” Lydia jumped down, Boyd stood behind Jackson rolling his eyes.

“Awe my Issy is a quick one. But where is-“

Scott and Derek stood in the door way of the packhouse looking smug as all get out.

Stiles smiled in his bed just remembering it, he stretched ready to shower, his dad was gone when he got home. He was also gone when he left this morning. He sent a text to his dad it was supposed to be padre’s day off. There was no answer he didn’t even find a note. The omega tried the station’s phone, he was transferred to his dad’s office phone, by a very put out Nancy. That was odd she was always so polite. His dad growled into the phone.

“What?” Stiles wasn’t used to that tone.

“Hey big papa, I thought you had today off. That’s why I came home last night. Did you get called-“ 

Stiles was cut off, “Maybe I don’t want to spend more time than I have to around you.” The alpha Sheriff’s biting tone had astonished the youngman. 

“Dad?” Stiles thought it was a joke.

“Don’t call not even if your fucking bleeding.” The phone slammed down with a sick finality that Stiles thought perhaps his father was just having a bad day. Or something? His dad had never talked to him like that. Was that really him?

Stiles exhaled, he headed out to the packhouse maybe he just needed to be away from the house to clear the air. He could stop in and check on his dad tonight, he bit his lip. The packhouse had the usual cars lining the driveway, it was early his friends would be sleeping in as they always did. He had stalked the kitchen yesterday morning so there was more than enough for the usual big Sunday breakfast. 

He was right the house was quiet, he lost himself in making breakfast it was his favorite past time making his pack food. The coffee was started, all three pots and the juice sat out, the first one down was Scott and Allison, the power couple took a seat without greeting Stiles, that had seemed odd. “Well good morning to you too.” Stiles shook his head putting the big platter of eggs and then gravy with biscuits to the side. The pancakes came next, or they would have if he wouldn’t have been grabbed suddenly by a strong hand. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Scott slammed Stiles’ head against the island just where the eggs and biscuits had sat. The heat almost hurt against the bruising cheek.

“Scotty?” Stiles felt a little dazed. “This isn’t funny.” Breathless. “Are you okay? You’re hurting me.” Stiles wiggled helplessly. The others growled in response, the air thick with competitive approval. Stiles was confused and in pain. 

“Don’t ever talk to me like that omega.” The stronger boy growled, Stiles whimpered the air was suffocating. He glanced over, the table was cheering except a timid looking Issac. Was this highschool all over again? 

“Now say sorry.” Allison snapped.

“What?” Stiles was finding it hard to breathe, his heart pounded in his chest and the strong hand kept him firmly in place. This wasn’t a joke, something was definitely wrong. 

“Say it!” Allison barked. Stiles felt his legs buckle, he was only held in place by the force of his best friend’s grip.

“I’m-I-am sorry.” He choked, “I’m sorry.”

“That's better. Now get us some fucking bacon.” Scott let the omega slide to his knees choking, gasping for air.

“What’s going on?” Stiles wiped at his eyes he tried to steady his heart and pull his scent.

“Didn’t you hear him! The bacon!” Jackson snapped. Stiles hurried to bring the plate.

“Bring me some coffee.” Erica commanded not looking up from her plate, Boyd snarled at Stiles. 

“Don’t think about running.” Allison smiled knowingly, “At least not until breakfast is done.” 

She took her knife out and stabbed it into the wood table causing the omega to jump. He dreaming, he had to be. This was a dream right? He quickly grabbed the coffee pot not wanting to be told twice. 

“Anyone know where Derek is?” He shakily asked pouring the blond’s coffee, usually she would get it herself seeing how Stiles had his hands full. 

Scott pushed his chair back grabbing Erica’s coffee mug up he grabbed the omega’s wrist coming around the table, his Beta and mate moving out of the way. Stiles didn’t have time to think, let alone try and snatch his hand back. His friend and brother took the hot mug of coffee and poured it over his hand.

Searing hot pain shot through him, Stiles was knocked off his feet, his vision dotted. “That is Alpha Hale to you omega.” Stiles gulped down air, he was definitely dreaming this wasn’t Scott. 

“Sorry, ss-orry.” Stiles cried, he couldn’t control the pain or tears. It was the first time in his life he was scared of his best friend. 

“And for your information slut, he left early this morning he had errands to run.” Lydia rolled her eyes, she hadn’t flinched the whole time, she seemed just the opposite, she was put off by it. “Where’s my egg white omelette? You know I hate waiting.”

Stiles nodded, holding his hand to his chest moving to the kitchen running a shaking hand under the cold tap. He made it sound like he was making something edging towards the door. He grabbed his keys with shaking hands and made a break for the door, the group was busy laughing among themselves as he started up his jeep. Thankfully it started right up and he was speeding painfully down the road. 

Where could Derek have gone? There was something terribly wrong, maybe a spell or something. Stiles needed to go to Deaton’s but Deaton was away doing some magical journey or root picking. Whatever Deaton did while away, but he wouldn’t be back for another two days. Stiles had to lie low for two days. 

He went to the hospital, maybe Mellissa could help him with his burn, it hurt so bad, he didn’t want to look at the bubbling of the skin. 

He pulled up getting out, the nurse at the desk rolled her eyes paging Mellissa. Scott’s mom walked up. It wasn’t concern he met but something else. She was irritated. “Scott warned me you would come here. I texted him to let him know you showed up.”

“Ms. Mccall?” The omega squeaked he was confused.

“Don’t Stiles, frankly your attention getting crybaby antics are getting old. Get back to the packhouse or it will be worse than a burned hand. “ She turned her back leaving a paling Stiles.

He ignored the text from Scott, instead he went home, it had to be a spell. He was sure it had something to do with that witch, that spark they had been fighting. She was the only one he could think of. Somehow his pack was affected. 

He put up the mountain ash and a ward to keep a hunter or Banshee out, he had to think and his bubbling hand was iced.

He didn’t want to think of how the pack his friends his family laughed. The look of anger and disgust in his brother’s eyes. 

He needed to think, he didn’t even hear his name being called he was so deep into research. 

“Stiles I said GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!”

It was his dad but the tone in his voice was unfamiliar. The omega didn’t even hesitate going down stairs maybe his dad could help him lay low.

However all that was quickly stomped out by the angry pheromones saturating the air. Stiles almost tripped over his weak legs on the last steps. Almost, except his father pulled him down by his hoodie’s collar.

“Dad?” Stiles trembled as he was picked up and slammed to the hard floor of his home, another destroyed safe place. The shock of such force had him temporarily stunned. In a nightmare he would have expected the heavy fist colliding with the left side of his face.

Stiles tried to use his arms to protect his stinging cheek. You disturb me at work then you embarrass me having Scott call to tell me you disobeyed then ran! The office could hear him! You made me look like a fool! Like I couldn’t keep my idiot son inline! A hard fist to Stiles left side had the omega gasped trying to force air into his lungs so he could breath. Another hit to his back he tried to crawl away, he could taste the blood in his mouth.

His father hit him again with an open hand the force colliding with an already burning cheek. Then another caused his ear to ring. He didn’t have time to panic, his father had stood over him belt in hand. Stiles weakly attempted to roll away once more, his action halted by the foot digging into his wrapped hand. His scream was loud he though the neighbors could hear but no one came to his aid. He chanced a look up and trembled at the rage twisting his beloved father’s face. 

“You pathetic whelp. You embarrassment! Its bad enough having you killed your mother but you had to be an omega. The belt sang as it caught stiles across his shoulder and abdomen. He felt his vision blur it felt like it lasted forever but it was probably minutes.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Stiles sobbed every inch of him screamed to submit. He tried to curl in, tried to convince his breaking heart that this was a spell. This wasn’t his father it was a monster dressed as his father. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight, it took several attemps to roll on his less damaged side and crawl away. “Apologize to Scott! He’s your alpha’s second! “ The sound of the slamming door was a relief, Stiles fell flat on his face blood pooling from his nose under him. He couldn’t move couldn’t get up. He was sure he passed out waking to a dimly lit living room. 

Stiles moved slowly getting up stairs was agonizingly slow. He locked his bedroom door more for his panicked mind then a logical barrier. His father could easily kick the flimsy wood in. 

Stiles had to find an answer before things got even worse. He used one hand to type hoping his face wasn’t as swollen as it felt and he must have ruptured his eardrum.

There were a few possibilities but Stiles would need the use of Peter’s library. He naively thought the alpha would be immune to this kind of curse, later he would reflect on his bad decision making. 

For now he sent a quick text to his older packmate, receiving no answer. Good maybe he could just sneak in. He headed to Deaton’s, the one place with supplies magical and otherwise. Grabbing his lap top Stiles made the painful journey down the stairs his anxiety and fear along with his father’s anger still hovered near the door, he wiped his bleeding brow his good hand clammy and shaking. 

Why was Stiles unaffected that bitch had obviously targeted him. Stiles drove feeling every bump and painful shift of his clutch. He was glad to see the retired emissary had a stocked fridge. He wondered if Deaton had found the special plants he had been looking for.

The omega calmed his beating heart he couldn’t bring himself to repair his wounds he collapsed on the old couch in the small back room that was his mentors apartment and lab. 

Maybe there was a spell Stiles could use until this one was lifted. He felt bile rise in his throat his mind flashing back to Scott and then his father. He barely made it to the large maintenance sink before he dry heaved. His ribs protested and throat burned he sank to the floor and passed out. Three days passed and he lived off of peanut butter sandwiches, apparently Deaton had thing against jelly or milk. At least there was gatorade. Stiles found it hard to chew. 

Stiles sent another text to Peter nothing, maybe he had gone with Deaton after all he had verbally toyed with the idea. Stiles left the stale confines of Deaton’s clinic limping to his jeep when his body was slammed against the door, dazed he was pulled away. His jeans dirtied by the damp earth, red converse leaving a trail behind him.

“I told Scott he would come here and here he is.” Jackson’s excited voice gave Stiles painful flashbacks of highschool. He tried to stand when the stronger boy released him. There was a flash of kicks and hits. They could be harder, the taunts hurt the most. 

Stiles thought he could hear Issac timidly begging someone to stop. Was it Erica? Maybe Boyd. “Shut it wimp! Or we’ll give it to you worse!”

Stiles held his breath the fog of dominance and aggression kept him pushed into the damp grass or maybe that was Boyd’s booted foot grinding into the middle of his back. 

“No! Issac stay back. I’m fine.” Stiles’ vision blurred but the blond was holding a hand to his cheek eyes apologetic he was forced to his feet by Jackson.

“Either join us or him! “ the alpha snarled. Stiles closed his eyes the kick to his left side made breathing difficult at least the anger in the air was less than noticeable. 

Issac was pushed over to where Stiles was pinned, the omega covered his head feeling the collision of a nike to his already bruised arm that covered his face and head.

The ultimate betrayal was their mix scents demanding submission. He cried out exposing his neck hoping it would halt their cruel attack. 

“That’s right, aren’t you the pathetic little bitch” Allison glared down as Scott rolled the whimpering omega over. She straddled him “Hold him Scotty.” The Alpha did just that and Allison pulled her favorite knife strapped to her thigh.

Stiles started to thrash the group he thought as family all laughed as the hunter lifted the knife.”Hold still idiot. I’m going to help you learn a lesson.” She smirked sliding the sharp blade against the side of Stiles’ face. He cried out his face forcefully held to the side by Scott.

“Stop! Please!” Stiles begged but the hunter marked him from temple to his jaw line blood trailing in its wake.

“Stop, please.” Jackson mocked. 

“Let him up so we can chase him again!” Erica rubbed her hands together. Stiles realized with heartbreaking certainty the kicks though accurate and painful were less than half strength or he would be dead. 

They were toying with him like a fucking chew toy. Stiles took a deep breath concentrating, he had held back earlier not wanting to hurt anyone. But this was his only chance, his body couldn’t take much more he was only human. 

He sent a pulse of magic flinging the group back and temporarily stunning them. He had enough mind to push Allison with less force, he managed to get into his jeep crying out as he slammed into reverse putting the group behind him. He had to find Derek and Peter, neither one had come after him that was a good sign. They could offer protection he drove back to the pack house, putting his car near the back door in case of a quick retreat was needed. He didn't knock instead he called out for Derek then Peter, neither had answered his texts. 

He slammed the door shut out of breath he saw Peter reading a book just to his left sitting with his feet up on the table. Stiles frowned”Creeper wolf is your phone-“ the man had his usual disinterest causing Stiles to take a few steps back. He gulped, he needed to get out, if Peter was affected than so was-“Derek.” Stiles heard the growl before he saw the person. “No-nono. Please.” Stiles sniffed he didn’t have enough energy for a second pulse. 

“That’s alpha Hale.” The dark haired alpha stalked over caging in the small omega forcing Stiles to turn his bruised face exposing a scratched neck. 

“Alp-alpha Hale.” Stiles could breath the alpha was terrifying, his nose pressed into Stiles’ scent gland. “Please.” Stiles made the mistake of moving his hands up this was taken as a threat the werewolf snapped too close to the omegas tender flesh. This caused the boy to clamp his eyes shut trembling he whined. Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack.

“You stink like them! Someone scented you! You are my pack! I go first before those weaklings. Stiles’ eyes widened he looked to Peter pleadingly, the alpha didn't even look up. The scent of anger of savage hunger caused Stiles to press further into the wall. “Peter please-“ derek was pulling the boys ripped collar Stiles started to kick but Derek was a solid form, like rock or iron. Both immovable, both unstoppable. Stiles still tried. 

The boy dug his fingers into the wall leaving a trail behind him his shoes scuffing the color he had personally picked out on the walls. 

“No! Peter help!” Stiles knocked pictures of smiling friends laughter in their eyes as they picnique or bbqed even nights spent at the beach.

These moments crashed shattering on the stairs, Stiles’ cries were heard but the older alpha continued to read even after the soundproof room’s door was slammed shut. 

Stiles was thrown on the bed his hoodie had come off, bile was rising as his heart pounded against the inside of his bones threatening to break free, threatening to shatter and leave a gaping hole.

The bigger man straddled the omega, hands roughly yanking jeans down scratching skin breaking the surface of an already abused body.

“Derek you don’t want to do this! Please snap out of it! “ Stiles screamed as blunt teeth bit down into his collar bone ripping into him, his shirt was shredded thrown aside carelessly. Stiles was exposed, Don’t do this please.” He sobbed. “I-ll go away you won't have to see me again. Please. I am sorry.”

“Pathetic! Don’t worry I wont turn you! You aren’t worth my mark!” The man growled forcing Stiles’ thighs apart bruising, his blunt teeth marking the tender flesh. Sobs wracked the omega, the boy pleaded pushing and hitting at the alpha. Stiles had loved Derek as long as he knew. 

This was not the man he loved, not the stern yet fair alpha. The crushing lips punishing snarling and biting. 

“Somebody help! Derek please oh god please.” And just like that without preparation the alpha spit into his hand slicking a rather large erection even for a werewolf. So rumors were right. Stiles didn’t have much more time to think before said cock rammed forward. A silent scream tore past the crying boy. Breathing, he needed air but the shock nearly stole his oxygen and it whited out his vision temporarily.

His mouth opened wide face coloring red from the strain, tears trailed down his temples. Stiles arched upward trying to fight but all strength left him, the alpha’s cruel painful pace. He couldn’t breath. Everything hurt, eyes flashed red over him. 

This was how he would die, torn in two, called a bitch and a whore. “So fucking tight!” It burned and his most delicate part was tearing, the omega’s body betrayed him as it started to respond to the assault. Stiles didn’t try to fight, it was useless his mind couldn't even go to another place, Derek slapped him awake. “I want you to feel it all! Take it all! This doesn’t end here!”

The smaller man was flipped on his belly face shoved into a pillow. The scent of his unrequited love in another time would have aroused him. Instead he couldn’t breath, he choked and gagged. His hips made to present, hands slapping his ass. This was humiliation, this was dominance at it’s nastiest at the core of savage.

The alpha’s hands bit into Stiles’ hips forcing them up forcing him to move, pulling him at an urgent pace. Teeth sharp, the alpha grunting, his scent choking the omega with heavy dominance with possession. Nails scratched down the boy’s chest thumb nails digging into the sensitive puckered pink nipples.

Stiles felt something growing punching into him a new pain shocking the abused system. Once more he was flipped like a rag doll, his cheeks squeezed forced to face his attacker. 

This was Stiles losing his virginity and his first time taking a knot. Young new couplings were taken slow a knotting Was dangerous the first time even on humans. Stiles didn’t have the energy to do anything but cry.

The pain was too much and he fell into the dark occasionally awakening to the alpha forcing the omega open over and over again. He didn’t know how many times he had been raped he just knew he wasn’t going to come away from this from all of it undamaged. He was humiliated and treated like a dirty rag. There was no where he was safe, the places he loved were so wrong. 

Finally the alpha rolled off the human leaving Stiles soaked in blood and semen. Too shocked to cry, tears long since dry.

Derek left the boy heading for the opened door. Stiles took this opportunity to flee. He moved sluggishly finding a shirt, it was Derek's just a casual white t-shirt. The scent would normally be welcomed but he cringed. He could see blood an alarmanly amount of it staining Derek’s light gray sheets. The omega hissed nearly falling over when he went to pull up his jeans he frowned, he still had his red and white converse on. He spottied his signature hoodie pulling it on it helped disguise the strong alpha scent but not by much.

This was all so surreal. He felt so numb, his skin felt oily and the scent of his alpha’s anger and force burned into his pores. He heard talking down stairs? The alpha didn't even shut the door. Stiles became frantic, he was a trapped bird he needed to get away.

Fight or flight kicked in and he pulled the window open, a tree reached just within reach and the sound of Derek’s roar rattled the window. Stiles didn’t know if the alpha discovered him but he refused to find out. In his haste and clumsy limbs all screaming out to slow down he lost his footing.

THe weak omega managed to slow his fall before landing with an oomf on his back. He stood up slowly, his breathing labored something was wrong. There was a pain in his side, sharp and he thought ‘welcome to the party’ but there was something different, a hand went to the spot just above his hip too close to his belly button. The light was diming he thought it too early for noon.

He also thought a rather large thick piece of wood shouldn’t be sticking out. Not from there, maybe pulling it out wasn’t the best idea. Maybe. But he wasn’t thinking straight, the piece of branch was long and thick. No pun intended.

He left his jeep and hurried into the preserves the taunts of his pack not far behind. Running was so painful and as he stumbled his way over roots an thick bushes the witch had appeared from nowhere folling him. She mocked him every step of the way.

“Could you be more helpful and get me some water? No? Well okay then, shut up.” He panted. He could feel the seman sticky against the seat of hits pants. Blood poured from his wound, and he didn't have much time, all he had was a bottle of mountain ash in his jeans because why not.

Thats where he met his ending, just at the start


	3. My heart tells my Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected encounter causes turmoil and breeds hope in the pack. Why is Stiles looking at Derek as a stranger? Why is the Greyson pack keeping Stiles? Will Stiles remember them? Can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers ahead

Deaton met the two cars of teenagers as they entered the quiet Oregon town, Derek and Scott were first to get out, and meet the caramel skinned emissary. Derek gave the sleepy town a once over, deciding that there wasn't much different from Beacon Hills.

"So why are we doing this again?" Jackson grumbled shoving his fists into his jean pockets, it was more damp in Oregon it made his skin tight, and it felt like there were a million eyes on the group. Sensing his discomfort Lydia neared her mate, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, sighing as he automatically shot an arm around her waist to pull her in.

"Well because Deaton thinks it will get us all out of the house so to speak." Scott sighed, pushing up his own black hoodies' sleeves up, he felt on edge as well.

"We have three across the street and two ahead." Derek growled.

"It's Greyson territory of course we are being watched. It's the Full Moon games, we aren't the only pack invited. Besides it may attract others of the not invited kind. I believe a certain Sheriff has been asked with a handful of his own men to come and offer added protection. He volunteers every year, it's just last year-" Deaton cleared his throat just on time he waved a hand over to a man wearing his usual tan uniform.

"Boys?" The Sheriff looked thinner, he smelled of guilt and the hint of whiskey occasionally tinged his normal leather and mint scent. The alpha human knew that the gum he was chewing or the cologne he attempted to cover up with, wasn't doing him any service. He had spent these last few months avoiding the pack, and the months prior he had spent searching for a body that had yet to be found.

The man was a mere shell of his former self and no one could meet his cold gaze, the warmth long since gone.

"Sheriff." Deaton shook the man's hand, "I was just informing the pack here that you often volunteer as added security for the Fullmoon games."

"Yeah-except last year." The Sheriff let his voice trail. "Anyway, you kids have fun. You deserve it." The man patted Scott then Derek's shoulder almost lovingly before returning to his own men, the small group of alpha males smiled as he joined them. He did pause halfway between the two groups.

Derek refused to keep looking, it hurt too much, he failed Stiles he failed everyone. Derek hated these reminders and suddenly wanted to return home. However he knew this distraction was good for the young pack. There were too many reminders of Stiles back in Beacon Hills, it was time to try and move forward. He could try for the pack, at least for the pack.

"Are they expecting trouble?" Scott narrowed his eyes as several very wolfie eyes were glaring in their direction. They were standing near a small dinner, their three cars weren't the only ones in the parking lot.

"The pack alpha has made a name for himself, he is a bit of a hardass. Fair, loyal and smart guy, however he's been known to be a bit of a-"

"Dick?" Erica raised an eyebrow, causing the other beta's and Jackson to giggle, Deaton only shot a look in her direction.

"Perhaps he comes off as a little harsh but-" Deaton attempted to continue.

"No, that's our alpha." A deep barking laugh cut through Deaton's explanation.

Everyone turned to a sandy haired alpha wearing dark jeans, and a black t-shirt, he was holding a dark haired pup with hauntingly familiar whiskey colored eyes. The boy was grinning at Scott, sticking his tongue out and making faces. The young alpha couldn't help but be drawn in, when he thought no one was looking he returned the gestures. This caused the young brown eyed boy of nearly one and a half to giggle.

"Oh! Brent there you are, Lucas will start to worry. You know how overprotective new mothers can be. You better hand me back my nephew so you can greet the new invites that make their way into town." A dark haired man in a red polo and khakis reached for the small pup, he nuzzled the boy lovingly. Lydia grinned at the boy in the batman t-shirt and adorable jeans.

Someone had even tied the cute little red addidas on the pups tiny feet. She had no idea they even made shoes that small. "Speaking of, when you see my brother-" the sandy haired alpha was about to protest, but the smaller man and a very human one at that cut the tall alpha off with a raised eyebrow. Scott and Issac turned away, that look was a familiar one. Stiles had often used it when calling them on their bullshit.

"Like I said when u see my brother, please remind him sneaking into town without his escort or alpha Greyson's permission is not wise and he better be back before Gabriel and myself return. You and the others need to stop spoiling him. It only encourages him. The brat."

"Yes sir." The sandy haired alpha gave a stiff nodded.

"Oh emissary Hale. So good to see you again. This must be your pack. Please excuse my rudeness. My younger unbonded brother is around here lurking about. Having such young members in your own pack I'm sure alpha Hale can relate to the rebellious impulsive stage."

Derek couldn't help but nod, his eyes falling on the pup with a mole dotted face making faces at Scott. The child turned his cute button nose up and smiled a small toothed grin sniffing curiously. Derek fought the urge to ruffle the inquisitive boy's soft feathery dark brown hair, the strands curling around his adorably tiny ears.

"Oh my godds, he's adorable." Lydia cooed.

"Oh, yes he is." The human grinned. "This little heartbreaker is my nephew. I had hoped to give my young brother a well needed nap but it seems Lucas has other ideas. By the way I am emissary Greyson. This is Noah. And I'm sure you'll meet Lucas sooner than later. "

"Yes excuse my rudeness. Emissary Greyson-" Deaton bowed slightly.

"Oh please call me Scott." The red poloed omega smiled politely. Derek and the others found the Emissary identical to their lost spark. Alpha Scott thought the two could be brothers, he would believe it was do if he hadn't known Stiles his whole life. It hurt just looking on the older omega, and at the same time it was hard to look away.

"Your name is easy enough to remember." Derek surprised his pack by speaking up. "I'm Derek Hale, this us my second Scott, his mate Allison -"

"Oh that's right. I had heard your pack consisted of an interesting mix of talent. Very progressive, you have a human Hunter, and s Banshee. As well as capable betas and alphas." The Emissary offered his hand to alpha Scott than his mate.

"I see our reputation precedes us." Scott shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah we've heard nothing but good things from Deaton." Scotty reassured.

"That's a relief." Alpha Scott grinned. "This is Jackson his mate Lydia." The spark sensed the young Banshee the two avoided a handshake not wishing to accidentally share an unwanted and intrusive psychic connection.

The small pup clapped reaching for Scott, the young alpha automatically reached for the small toddler. "Well that's surprising he's usually so shy around strangers. "

The emissary reluctantly handed his precious nephew over.

"We dont mind. Do we Scotty. This little guy is too cute to say no to." Allison cooed.

The young alpha felt warmth fill his chest, the kid was cute as hell, and those whiskey colored eyes focused on the alpha's face curiously before scenting the young alpha. Allison giggled.

"Noah. So rude." The emissary chidded reaching for his nephew. "I'm so sorry he must really like your scent. Like I said he's naturally so shy."

"I don't mind." Scott grinned, the boy turned away from his uncle burying his face into the young alpha's chest.

The spark once more reluctantly refocused on introductions, the dark haired alpha sharing Scott's name handed the grinning child over. The other pack members hungrily watched on, then the boy practically jumped towards a surprised Derek. Once more the pup was handed over and began to scent yet another pack's alpha.

"You little traitor alpha Greyson is gonna get jealous." Scott poked at his nephew's side playful causing the boy to giggle and press playfully into Derek's black henley. The alpha felt a lightness in his chest as if the heavyweight ge lugged around temporarily lifted.

"Well we better get going. I'll leave you in Bradly's capable hands. Emissary Hale as always a pleasure."

The young pack watched the two walk away. The playful pup peeking over his uncle's shoulder he waved a dimpled little hand. Their escort allowed them more time to stretch their legs, an excuse of course so he could find a certain runaway omega. Maybe the newly added pack member. Kelsey had found him already.

Lucas peeked around the unknown camaro parked just a few feet away from the burger joint. "Eye on the prize Lucas, you can do this man. Almost-"

"Casing the joint?" A deep voice made the omega jump from his squatting position he turned leaning against the door of the beautiful muscle car. His green hood fell back slightly, he turned in surprise to glance up from his squatted position at the dark haired stranger wearing perfect fit jeans, his black boots worn but not old. He had his muscular legs crossed and his black henley left nothing to the imagination. Those arms, that chest, how was that even fair? The guy's biceps could easily rip the black material especially with his arms crossed over his chest like that. Then the man's face, fresh shaven but already a little scruff started to show, his thick eyebrow was arched.

Lucas realized he must look suspicious, "Listen man. I know this looks bad but just pretend you didn't see me. " The boy's voice was muffled through the black surgical mask he wore over his lips and nose, the dark aviator glasses nearly swallowed up the rest of his face. He had borrowed/stole whatever, the glasses from one of his many annoying bodyguards.

He managed to even throw off Kelsey or Kells the hunter that treated him like a fragile baby bird. Seriously, all he wanted was some curly fries straight from the source. And with the added bonus of oogling the burger joint's hot owner. 

Lucas almost felt bad leaving Kells to hold the baby but whatever man, Noah was safe and that left Lucas to accomplish his mission. Now tall dark and alpha was a possible obstacle or he could be an accomplice. Lucas was contemplating his next move.

"Oh?" The alpha tilted his head, his beautiful eyes narrowing as he sighed. "I don't know you look pretty suspicious."

"Really dude? Keep it down. Come on, me. I know I look dangerous-" The stranger didn't even try to disguise his doubtful expression. Lucas huffed "Don't be fooled I'm a one man army of pain." The omega flexed his biceps semi proudly, nearly falling over.

Again with arched eyebrows. "Whatever buddy. Little old-" The omega heard voices nearing and quickly jumped up pulling the stranger down to his level. This surprised the alpha enough that the man nearly fell unsteadily to his knees, he caught himself and was more so squatting.

"Don't call me dude kid." he grumbled. "Or buddy."

"Don't call me kid sourwolf." The boy huffed glancing over his shoulder, he didn't notice the alpha stiffen at his familiar words or flench at the boy's touch. Lucas was too busy trying to stay low, he pulled his scent in just as he had been practicing for the last six months. It was an exhausting exercise but his brother insisted Lucas master the skill as a defense mechanism. Why was it so exhausting?

"You must be Lucas." The alpha next to him grumbled.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Lucas was beaming, "So what did you hear, huh huh? You can tell me. I bet it's something along the lines of number one best spark. Or devilishly handsome human?" The stranger didn't blink his face dark with a scowl that somehow didn't scare the usually jumpy omega.

The human omega pouted not that the alpha could see, instead he sighed looking away from the bluest eyes that seemed to try and bore into his own soul. Stiles was glad he couldn't smell the alpha, then he questioned his life choices when he realized he was actually in an alpha's space. Normally he would be jumpy, how odd, and now the man was looking as if he was about to be ill.

"You okay man?" Lucas reached out and the alpha flinched again, the young omega apologized. "Sorry. I get handsy Well no not really with strangers, I mean I don't know you right? No I'd remember a body like yours-I mean a face oh god kill me now. Shut up Lucas." He turned away to look over the side of the car once more.

"No. I uh. I just heard that Emissary Greyson was looking for his renegade brother." The alpha replied rolling his eyes he turned away. His face was still a little grey but Lucas chalked that up to his own dark sunglasses. He wanted to remove them to see the man's sharp features better but he could hear Brent nearing, then a small figure rounded the front of the car.

"Hey! You little rascal get back here!"

Lucas heard a familiar giggle as his son squealed clapping his small hands. He was wearing a similar colored hoodie, his red addidas stamping the gravel he teetered dangerously.

"Noah careful bud." Lucas scooped up his son standing straight.

"Lookie what you found, or rather who. What a good pup.Excellent sense of scent." The blond alpha in a black t-shirt and black canvas pants stood hands on hips green eyes narrowed on the young brown haired omega.

"Traitor! Sold out by my own blood!" Lucas humphed, the small pup with whiskey colored eyes pulled at the aviator glasses and tossed them away in disgust. "Hey you terrorist those aren't even mine-hey!" The omega laughed tiny hands grabbed at the black mask.

"Oh, sorry Alpha Hale. It seems you have found our missing little omega." The blond grinned shaking his head at the young spark and cute pup.

"Hey I wasn't missing. Stop treating me like a kid I am a grown man-woah wait did you say Alpha Hale? As in uh of the Hale pack? From California? The Hale pack that took out those rouge alpha pack crazies?" The young human squeaked. So much for manly, his back was to the alpha his shoulders tense. Lucas really felt like an idiot. Shit what did the Alpha think of the spastic second rate spark? And Lucas had called him DUDE oh man and Sourwolf! Shit! Gabriel's soon to be brother in law or not, it was disrespectful!

Yeah Lucas thought himself as Alpha Greyson's soon to be brother in law because well Scott and Gabe were dancing around their feelings long enough!

"Affff affa!" Noah squealed reaching for the alpha over his mother's shoulder.

"Hello again pup." The older man reached for the toddler's grabby hand, the small sticky fist curled around his thumb.

"Oh, so you two know each other. " Lucas giggled. "He's usually shy around strangers." Again the alpha tensed his blue eyes searching the young omega's smiling face as if desperately looking for something. Lucas half turned, self conscience of his scar.

Brent nodded hands up in agreement. " Not even fair. I guess uncle Brent is chopped liver. He even scented Alpha Hale and his second. Little brat-"

"What really?" Lucas started to turn when he spotted his brother. "Shit-" the omega winced looking down at his thankfully distracted pup, " I mean crud! It's Scott-"

"Afffa" the baby clung to the dark haired werewolf's finger.

"Lucas! Don't you dare run." The older spark hissed approaching with a huff.

"Derek!" A stranger wearing a forest green jacket with a grey hood called out to the alpha behind the the Greyson Emissary.

"Scotty bro! There you are! It feels like I've been looking everywhere for you." Lucas tried to act surprised but he could see his brother wasn't going to fall for it. The older omega spark rolled his eyes the two brothers were unaware of the pale and suddenly speechless young alpha now facing Lucas. The young alpha's eyes hungrily roamed over the smiling mole dotted face of a ghost.

Derek stepped around the two gently pulling his hand free from the babbling toddler with heartbreaking whiskey colored eyes.

"Scott?" Alpha Hale went to steady his swaying second.

"Woah there big guy you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lucas frowned handing Noah to his brother, concern playing across his face.

"Stiles?" Scott sobbed and that caused the taller alpha in the alarmingly sexy black henley to turn and face the young omega and his older brother.

Derek didn't move, "Alphas Hale sorry if my rude brother was any trouble it's time for my nephew's nap as well as my renegade little brother's. Gentleman Brent will continue the tour and he'll take you to your quarters."

The two sparks argued as they turned away, a strawberry blond with a familiar knife strapped to her thigh and a crossbow on her back stepped into Derek and Scott's path as they instinctively started to follow.

" The tour goes that way." She sneered.

"Kelsey! Don't be rude." Brent growled but the girl turned on her brown booted heel her braid swaying over her leather jacket.

"Oh hey there hunger games so nice of you to join us."

"Shut up Lucas you know Kelsey was worried sick as was everyone else. You know better than to leave the compound unescorted and without permission!"

"I am not a child brother. And I am going stir crazy being grounded to the compound!"

"You are not grounded! It's only temporary, Gabe just wants you to be safe with so many unbonded betas and alphas around."

Derek and Scott watched the two go, their argument so familiar it hurt. The two passed by an oblivious Sheriff and even more so Deaton.

"That wasn't! It couldn't be." Scott grabbed Derek's arm, the alpha wanted to follow wanted to sniff the omega. He looked so much like Stiles it hurt, his heart screamed out in recognition but his head refused it.

"Don't let him fool you. He looks young and fragile but that kid is a fighter. He's our emissary's beloved little brother, sad story that situation. But unlike most stories in real life, this one has a happy ending."

"What do you mean?" Scott's voice was strained he wiped at his eyes. The blond was leading them away unaware of the turmoil behind him.

"You probably heard the rumours. So I'll tell you, just don't bring it up to our alpha its a sour subject. He's very protective of our two omega sparks and Lucas' pup." Brent's smile went unnoticed but his soft tone wasn't. One could tell just how loved the two brothers were.

Derek couldn't concentrate his mind was chaos but the next statement made his stomach drop. The words nearly brought him to his knees.

"Our Emissary you met earlier is Lucas' brother. We found Scott two years back in bad shape he was a mess and babbling about hunters in a rogue pack chasing him, they had killed his little brother. " Bret's scent anger rolling off him.

" Those bastards had forced him into their pack because he was a spark. He escaped before they forced bonded him. But not without nearly losing his own life, our alpha isn't too keen on such acts nor will he permit such trespassers like the ones pursuing the bleeding human. He had bites and stab wounds, bruises it was stomach turning. He was jumpy around us, all half starved. Our alpha nests with injured or adopted young pack members. He is still nesting with the poor guy. We can all see his possessive Alpha Greyson is. We hope him happily bonded if the bastard could admit his obvious feelings. Sorry getting off track." The blond was grinning with a distant look in his eyes.

His expression changed," We don't have any human pack members but as you can see we now have three well four if you count the new pup who is half were and half human. It's because of your pack model actually. Alpha is progressive and he heard just how well your diverse pack works together. So we've seemed to adopted Kelsey she was also in bad shape when we found her six months back. Seems she ran from a bad pack as well. Lucas found her that's why she's so protective of him. She doesn't talk much except to him. Agh off topic again." The alpha hated this part it tore at him, because he had been in the group that found Lucas.

"Lucas was so close to death. Seems the past two years he had been tortured and used as a rogue packs spark. Kid is head strong and squirrely. Our doc has him on ADHD meds. You should see him without his adderall. He's hard to follow his conversations are all over the place." The bling chuckled fondly.

"But he's sharp very clever. You should see how fast he puts a puzzle together or solves strategic problems. He's going to make a good emissary like his brother. Hell maybe better, he's a good spark natural talent. Guess it runs in his blood cause Scott is our healer and a damn good one. He's the one that sensed Lucas at the borders. He thought it was a witch intruding but it was Lucas. We nearly lost him he was bleeding so bad it took so many transfusions his underling scent had nearly changed and for weeks so had his blood type. But he is a fighter. Despite it all he's adjusted. He has nightmares but not as bad now. " Bret took a deep breath, calming his anger.

"Our alpha nests with the two most likely for that reason. Lucas has no memory of his time before us. I think it's a good thing he never remembers. The abuse his body endured. They burned him and cut him, hell you still see the scar on his face. He had other injuries I won't delve into because it's not appropriate. But a few months along came our sweet Noah. We can only guess who his sire is. Some think its our alpha's but Alpha would never force an omega let alone a kid. Anyone with half of a brain could see he only has his heart set on Scott. I warn you against saying anything negative about the alphaless pup. Anyone in our pack that's called the baby a bastard or abomination. Even daring to call our young spark promiscuous or whore. Well lets just say alpha did more than expell any mutts. He treats the kid like a little brother even a son. There's so many unknown alphas and betas coming to participate in the games, alpha is on alert. But the kid is headstrong he loves his curly fries. I think he's sweet on the owner of that burger joint. Kids right." The blond nudged the stiff alpha beside him with an elbow.

"You have young pack members I'm sure you get it." 

Derek nodded in agreement but his expression remained stoic. Bret winced remembering how the Hale pack had recently list their only human omega. So young too, what a world. Unfair, and sometimes just cruel.

"Well thats the story and I hope you keep it to yourself. I just don't want any rumors to reach you. Seems Gabriel wants to find a mate for our young spark so we don't want any prejudiced or misinformed werewolves to be put off if an offer is made. Not that alpha Greyson would bare to let the kid go but if Lucas decides he'll stand beside whatever Lucas wants. Although certain medical reasons might hinder his breeding abilities. Those bastards did more than enough to scar him for life. If we find those bastards their will wish for a quick death. "

Scott and Derek nodded their faces set unreadable. "I'm sure you understand with your loss so recent. My condolences, I hope I haven't caused you offense."

"No, it's a good thing you've saved such a good soul. He seems uh," Derek cleared his dry throat. How did he get to Oregon. Its so far! He was alive! How? And what was the emissary's endgame. This was obviously a lie.

"Well follow my car I'll get your pack to the compound. I'm sure you would all like to rest before the welcoming ceremony. It gets a little rowdy and goes into the night. This is your first so you'll be in for a pleasant surprise."

Derek found his group standing around greeting other werewolves from outlying packs, the betas looked relaxed. It was a good sight to see considering their gloomy moods this last year and a half. This was going to be hard. Hell Derek was still in shock, this was a dream! It couldn't be true but it had to be him! It had to be. He jumped into his car not before picking up the forgotten mask and glasses. He put the mask to his nose taking a deep pull, his scent was different but he could find it under the scent of his pack. No NOT HIS PACK! Stiles belonged to them.

"Boss you okay?" Erica slid into the back seat with Boyd, Issac took the front seat, quietly his eyes distant his face turned away from the alpha. Guilt and sadness rolled off the young werewolf, of them all Issac had taken the hit harder than anyone next to Scott.

"Yeah, just. Let's get to the compound and head straight for the rooms, no fucking around. We need to talk to Deaton. We need a pack meeting. " The alpha growled. No one replied and if they did the alpha's thoughts were too chaotic to stop and hear anyone.

Scott marched down the hall to where the pack would be staying, he didn't take in the beautiful layout to the large compound. No, he didn't take into account that they were set in a corner that was as big as their own loft except with three seperate rooms with bunks and one master room with a large king size bed set aside for the pack alpha.

The group made their way in waiting on Derek and Deaton who were noticeably absent, however Scott was pacing, anger radiating from him his fists clenching and unclenching. Alison kept asking what was the matter but the young alpha didn't reply, he only continued to glare around the room at no one particular this caused the group to take a step back.

Derek did enter Deaton on his heels, the Beta Emissary closed the door behind him glad for the sound proof room because things were going to get heated. He could already feel it especially after the conversation he had with the pack alpha. Deaton had gone ahead to speak with the Greyson Emissary under the guise of wanting to thank the man for inviting his grieving pack. He inquired on the Emissary's brother, feigning ignorance over the circumstances in which he found his brother.

Then Lucas as they called him walked in apologizing for interrupting, "I was coming in to apologize brother for being an ass but I see you're busy. So-" The omega held a grinning toddler with dark hair in his arms. The boy turned to wave at Deaton, the emissary felt sick but thankfully kept his face devoid.

"Emissary Hale, this is my snot nosed brother and adorable nephew. Lucas, Noah this is the Hale pack emissary."

"Nice to meet you sir. I actually ran into your alpha. I should probably apologize to him for being a dick earlier-" Scott hissed at his little brother reminding him of his language.

Deaton found his voice, "No worries, I believe our pack is just getting comfortable. I'll extend your apology but Derek isn't one to hold a grudge." That was a white lie but the alpha would never be angry with Stiles. Oh, godds it was him. He was a little thinner but it was him, he had a scar running down the side of his face and the Beta glanced at the hand that had been offered. The discoloration, a healed burn and those eyes.

"It's nice to meet you the both of you. If you'll excuse me." The Beta hurried out of the room where Derek waited impatiently, the alpha fought his impulsive to take the omega in his arms and scent him. To drag him back home, to apologize over and over again.

He then realized something, it twisted his stomach, the pup, the small toddler those eyes, the way he looked so heart stoppingly like Stiles. The math, he did the math in his head and felt sick at the same time his heart ached. He recalled the Emissary's story and he started to head back to his pack. He needed to be surrounded by familiar scents. This was bad, and good news all at once, but what next?

When the alpha entered the room, the door closing behind Deaton he was tackled by a near beta phased Scott. "You son of a bitch! You! So this was why you moved out of the pack house! Tell me! Did you and Peter take turns? Is that why he can't meet any of our eyes!? I'll kill you! I-"

"Scott!" Allison reached for her mate. "Scott! What are you doing! Stop!" Boyd and Jackson pulled the two apart.

"You aren't so innocent! Okay! Do you think I don't hate myself enough! I-that wasn't me! I didn't want that. I would never have hurt him! I-loved him." The room fell silent and Scott pulled free refusing to be touched by anyone, he gripped his hair as he paced.

"You-you. He trusted you the most. He-what now! What now." The younger alpha's voice trailed and Derek looked on so lost, his eyes pleading.

"What the hell is going on?" Erica demanded, aggression in the air was putting them all on edge. Then a knock came to the door, Deaton took a breath Issac ignored the group needing fresh air he opened the door wanting escape not hearing the knock.

He came face to face with a ghost, one holding a familiar pup, the same they had met earlier.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry we haven't met. I'm Lucas and I was wondering if Alpha Hale was in?" The omega human with whiskey colored eyes smiled easily. Issac's eyes went to the scar angry red running just down from the human's temple to his jaw. It wasn't so visible when his face was turned towards Issac but the beta could see it.

"Oh! Noah get back here brat." The small toddler dashed into the Hale pack's quarters.

"Stiles?" The blond whimpered snapping Lucas' focus back.

"You okay there buddy?" The omega didn't understand the name but it felt familiar to his ears, like a dream nibbling on the very edge of his memory just out of reach. Oddly this pack's strong scent heavy with alphas didn't feel foriegn. Instead it felt warm and familiar. But before he could investigate these feelings of deja vu, he found himself responding to the beta with the saddest eyes and paperwhite face.

He naturally entered the room a hand reaching for the blond werewolf. Then the human caught the darker, stronger angrier scents hanging in the suddenly stilled room. He started to take a step back his nose scrunching,"Noah." He called holding a whimper back but his scent escaped him anxiety dusting the air around him. He swallowed visibly, "Sorry, if I interrupted anything. I'll just uh go. "

There was a blond female suddenly behind him, her hands on his shoulders blocking his retreat. The door closing ominously behind him with a hard audible click. Panic started to kick in, he moved quickly wanting his pup in his arms. Except the Hale pack's second was holding a grinning Noah with the ease of a close realitive. What was this feeling, there was a flash of something the sound of laughter and running feet. His vision blurred, and he was standing in a playground a dark haired boy crouching down wearing a blue Superman shirt. Hands desperately shaking searching the grass around him. Another boy kneeled holding an inhalor.

"Here breathe Scotty-" and Stiles was pushed from the dream? Memory? Was that his brother? But Scott didn't use an inhaler. Was he tired? The room was too warm and his head started to pound. He was in the middle of the room, his stomach threatening to rebel. His son was scenting the alpha stranger.

Lucas was surprised at how his son then made grabby hands towards the pack alpha werewolf. Really did the pup have no sense of self preservation!

"Don't crowd him." Deaton interjected stepping between Erica and Stiles. The caramel skinned human could sense it then, just underneath Stiles' own, there was a spell binding him and the Emissary knew exactly what was binding their omega. A deep betrayal started to bubble deep in the pit of his stomach.

"We should go-" Stiles hated the plea in his voice as he reached for his baby. No one moved and his legs felt week, there was an echo of voices incoherent words tumbling around in his head.

"Deaton!" Scott barked stepping forward but the small omega flenched. Deaton held back he didn't want to scare the obviously confused boy. Instead Issac moved to steady him. To Lucas' surprise he didn't jump away, his balance steadied but his vision was starting to darken at the edges.

He tried to concentrate on his son's sweet scent and cooing. "Affffa." The boy was nuzzling his cute nose into Derek's neck.

"Stiles! Where have you been?" The pack's second slowly neared.

"I-I don't feel so good. I need to-to go. Please give him back."

A hard knock at the door made everyone jump, without hesitation the door swung open and a strawberry blond entered with aggression and purpose in her movements.

She was pulling Stiles away from Issac, she produced a familiar knife, Allison recognized it as standard Hunter gear. "What the hell are you doing to him? Give me Noah." The beta demanded through clenched teeth.

"No Allie it's fine. We are all ok. Just feeling suddenly tired." Stiles' voice was dry and he licked his lips nervously, his eyes squeezed shut hands massaging his pounding temples.

The hunter frowned not recognizing the name he had addressed her with. He was the only one permitted to call her Kelly or Kells. Who the fuck was Allie? Maybe he was worse off than she thought. "Dummy. You overworked yourself. And the stink in this room isn't helping. Why you are here alone is another matter."

"I wanted to apologize but Derek was being his usual scowly self."

"You mean Alpha Hale. Lucas. I think we should find your brother." She put her knife down marching over to alpha Hale taking the pup from his reluctant hold. Her possessive scent warned that she wasn't above producing her knife. "Don't forget whose territory you are in Alpha Hale. And this is the pack Alpha. Lucas was pale.

Hey hunger games lets play nice. " his voice trembling an his attempt at lightening the mood failed. He swallowed his eyes squinting, then just as casual as if telling the time he spoke. "Well this is embarrassing. I think I'm going to faint." He gave a small giggle and did just as he said his legs crumpled and he fell over. Kelsey had her hands full but the blond shewolf was there in front of the falling omega, her arms quick to scoop him up effortlessly. She placed him on the couch as Deaton rushed to the shivering boy. He took the young spark's cold clammy hand.

The Greyson beta produced her phone calling someone, Deaton didn't care, he suspected it was the pack's healer. So many questions threatened to bubble past his thinned lips.

The Hale pack crowded around the couch, Derek was kneeling next to the unconscious omega.

"Lucas!" A panting Emissary rushed into the room two security guards on his heels, "What happened. " The older omega spark hissed his eyes never leaving his brother's pale face.

"He fainted. I don't know what caused it but he apparently came to apologize to Alpha Hale. _**Alone**_." The beta hunter emphasized _alone_. Her scowl even more pronounced.

"Idiot. He's probably overexerted himself. He pushes himself too far. I keep telling him his powers are still new and imperfect. Fredrick will you help me get him to his room." It was more an order not that the dark haired alpha in a black shirt and security black canvas pants.

Derek started to follow but Deaton shook his head no. The rest of the pack fought instincts to take their omega back even forcefully. The Greyson spark shot a questioning glare in Derek's direction.

"Please Emissary Greyson, uh Scott. My pack is particularly protective of omegas you understand. If I may follow and lend my skills. "

"Yes. And you can tell me what my brother said before falling over." Again a subtle order, he held a tense and now quiet Noah in his arms. The child held an unfamiliar pack scent. The healer wrinkled his nose leaving the room in a rush.

"My pack will stay and rest. I'll be sure to reassure them of your brother's condition." This was also a subtle command. The hunter threw a dark scowl over her shoulder before following her pack out. She didn't trust these strangers and she wouldn't be making the mistake if allowing Lucas out of her sight again.


	4. Looking For the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little on Stiles’ beginnings with his new pack. His old pack is faced with hard decisions. They search for answers and maybe Stiles and his family are looking for peace of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants I’m accepting commissions, prices to be determined on story length and complexity. Message me.

_**A YEAR AND A HALF AGO** _

Lucas felt awful, but after two weeks he was allowed to move slowly, not that he could move any faster than a turtle. The young dark haired omega tried hard to remember anyone or anything past waking up in the makeshift hospital, he felt a slight twinge of memory when it came to Scott. Just hearing his brother's name calmed Lucas, he often mouthed it behind his teeth. It was muscle memory to his tongue and lips, like he had said the carefully constructed letters, pulled them and bunched them together with his vocal cords with his childish moods.Sometimes sad, sometimes lonely, happy, irritated, scared and relieved.All different tones he found each coming naturally and to his amusement Scott responded accordingly, no matter his concern, his grin, his rolled eyes or feignedirritation there was the same sadness in his brother's scent. It was faint but Lucas always picked it out.

Lucas had pulled out of a nightmare, one he couldn't remember once his eyes opened but it left his lungs aching with a feeling of near drowning. Memorywas like that, a threat of suffocation. Fear and anxiety would thicken the air making breathing difficult,it overwhelmed Lucas whenever he was pulling from the fog of such dreams.But the fear slipped away, shattering like a fragile bubble whenever Scott was there and Scotty was always there. He was near Lucas' bed, across the room adjusting the flower arrangements, or just holding Lucas close, Scott never left him, he promised Lucas that the young omega was safe. This was a definite sign that they were brothers. Not that Lucas doubted the story or Scott.

Obviously his wounds were far from made up, Lucas sensed only sadness in his forgotten bro/brother? Did he call him bro? It felt right to call him bro, although it did feel like Scott was tolerating being called the latter. Sometimes he felt that the nickname that rolled so familiarly from his lips was at times more familiar than the one that the name belonged to. Perhaps Scotty was the older omega's name before trauma had torn their family apart. Lucas sometimes caught the blurred figure of a younger Scotty, but just as quickly the vision dissolved into emptiness. Absent memories just there tickling the edges of his mind. Frustrating.

After waking that first time the young omega remembered very little, well he recalled nothing of his past up until waking in that makeshift hospital. He did remember the confusion when he awoke a week later, finding the room to be much different than the first time he woke up. This room smelled sterile and the stink of saline mixed with alcohol and bleach did something to the omega's stomach.

Flashes of dying flowers sitting on a nightstand near an occupied hospital bed. Lucas tried to hold onto the memory, he wanted to see who was in the hospital bed. He hungered for just a peek, it was important he just felt it. And just as quickly the sands of this memory slipped through the sieve that was his mind. Only a few pieces lingering before they two dissolved.

It had been a week now of consciousness, and Lucas had to admit it wasn't going well. He felt frustrated with his lack of memory. Then the Doctor an unassuming kindly man with caramel colored skin and thin framed glasses, this man had introduced himself and he moved slowly as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck.

Misters Kiminski, I'm Doctor Hope, he pointed to his white coat where his name was embroidered with blue thread. I've been a part of the Greyson pack since my first breath on this earth. I'm sure you know that I have been hand picked by Alpha Greyson himself along with all of my security staff and personnel. We've been vetted solely for your care. That said please feel to express any feelings of discomfort and we shall answer any question as truthfully as possible. We are here for you, and you will have the final say in your treatment. You of course do not know due to your amnesia, but your brother is the trusted Spark for Alpha Greyson the head of the Greyson pack in Oregon's territory, I will not bore you with the details and politics of pack territory and borders. I'll leave that to your brother and whomever is assigned to you in that aspect. For the most part your muscle memory is intact seeing how you sent my staff flying back with a carefully placed pulse. It says a lot about your personality that you were able to ward off my colleagues all humans and at the same time you cushioned their landings. In conclusion Mister Kiminski no one was hurt just a little stunned. " the omega had released a heavy breath.

"Your brother informed me you were a natural spark, he will later test just how much of your powers you remember to use. My colleague Omega Lestner will be in charge of your cognitive therapy as well as analyzing the more neurologic area of your treatment. We want to make sure you have the proper therapy, you have undergone traumatic injuries and survived situations that we can only guess was dire enough to cause the memory block. Alpha Greyson as well as your brother, no strike that the whole of the pack would like to see you healthy and happy. We would not want to see you leave us suddenly due to our failure to cover all possible outcomes. I remind you it's very important if you remember anything no matter how small you let your family if not myself know. Sometimes names, smells, phrases etc can trigger the memory. Not knowing what memory or feelings associated with it we just want to keep you safe. "

Lucas flinched, he was lying on his side facing the doctor, several pillows lined the bed directly behind him keeping him comfortably turned. He was told by a nurse it was to help him heal faster and when he asked his brother about the vague replies the older omega side stepped the question all together. Lucas found himself suspiciously drowsy soon after, he was kept comfortable on painkillers, not too much that he was spacy but enough to keep the pain at a dull ache.

He discovered early on that shifting around hurt too much robbing him of his much appreciated oxygen. The pain even with the light painkillers without his vision and he would almost pass out. So he decided that any unnecessary moves to lie on his back was a bad idea, he started to wonder just why he didn't need to pee, where were all the fluids really going? And why was he not hungry?

All of this was not the reason he flinched, "Do you expect me to hurt myself?" He huffed in disbelief, "There's no way. I know myself enough that this isn't something I would entertained, I mean look at the facts. I'm still alive. I found my brother. I must have been desperate wandering around half dead in the woods like a hobbit. I was found because I didn't want to die. Right? I mean come on dude, I wouldn't-" Lucas scoffed his bruised face scrunched up. This too hurt and he added that to things he would not do again.

Scott worried his bottom lip, he knew more than Stiles did. He had looked into the omegas last three days and immediately created a memory block, the emissary didn't want to see more into obviously cruel past. There was so much heart ache to be felt in the someone so young. Scott needed to give the boy a new future and he could also give his Lucas a better past. He had failed his brother once and this look alike was his second chance.

When the young omega was brought to their compound everyone had given Scott sad looks knowing the boy would die and hoped ot was a mercifully quick process. And The young boy looked the part, he was white as a sheet a tinge of blue around his lips and all but diminished heart beat. However the omega's fighting will proved otherwise.

Alpha Gabriel had looked on the boy with many questions not just for the new patient possible trespasser, but he carried many questions for his own Emissary. Scott managed to cut off any dangerous queries by showing the stoicAlpha the same memories he had seen and the usually scowly stone eyed alpha was almost sick. The faces of the monsters who had done the disgusting acts were purposefully kept darkened by this fragile looking human boy.

A heartbreaking attempt to protect those whom abused the omega keeping the bastards identities hidden. Stockholm syndrome at its worst. Gabriel made out enough to know that two of this filthy pack were human the others were werewolves. And the unknown alpha, a monster in every sense of the word was a coward and didn't deserve the tittle as pack alpha.Thatlusus naturae should have protected the omega, that cruel savage of a beast had no honor no heart and obviously no soul.

It was a pack Alpha's duty to protect to discipline any pack member especially the young ones, but really anyone whom stepped out of line, anyone that dared lay a hand on a vulnerable human or were especially an omega, a young human boy at that. It was he who committed the foulest of crimes. That beast caused the more savage form ofdamage and trauma.

Alpha Greyson rarely felt moved to execute, in this instance he made a snap decision calling fora kill order on the head alpha of the unknown pack. His one hope was for the traumatized boy to trust his nee family enough to reveal the identities of these criminals. Such an order was pending until their identities were revealed. The awful words each member had taunted the overpowered young omega with only echoed as if from at the end of an endless hall, even that hall was lined with lockers and blurred out banners. He recognized such a setting as a highschool somewhere unknown.

Unbeknownst to Gabriel this fact Wasn't entirely true, Scott knew the boy's true homebe in California, somewhere in a somewhat distant nameless town.

The waterlogged ID had been through a lot, even before the omega nearly drowned. The card had an address and city nearly scratched off, a slash through the boy's last name made it hard to identify the kid. All the older Spark knew was the boy was from California and his name was hard to read it was worn down but even then it was strange.

The older omega took the wallet and the torn clothes that reeked even in their drenched state, they reeked of fear, sadness, violence and the vague scent of pack. Water did wonders to wash out strong scents but it was there as if it were woven into the fear and anxiety. It made Scott sick, sick and angry. There was love there not on his pack's part but on the boy's. Lucas was forgiving, this version that Scott created carried this among many more common traits to his own Lucas. The young spark was just as pure hearted and kind as the original owner baring this boys adopted name.

The Emissary knew that alpha Greyson would never know the names of these monsters because he could never know what the older Spark knew. The things Scott kept Lucas from ever remembering. It was a double edged sword but the risk was worth it.

Alpha Greyson was stern but fair, he believed in loyalty and did not entertain lies. Gabriel did not suffer rule breakers, those who abused power taking advantage of the weak and vulnerable and finally he did not allow any time for thieves. Thieves were all of these things combined, they stole your time, stole the innocent or innocence, took from the virtuous law abiders so thieves were not to be condoned. A thief's punishment was death and it was never swift. Scott knew it was a dangerous gamble to deceive everyone and especially the proud Greyson head. However the heart overuled the head, and Scott was desperate to find redemption. This-this was out of love and he knew he was saving a life.

So here they were, Lucas with his half grinning half stubborn bruised face. Would those reminders of his prior life physically mar his thin body forever? He tried to focus on what the doctor was saying. This new version of Lucas was getting his personality back, cute quirks and banter included. It was refreshing and only reinforced Scott's decision to erase the perceived horrors of the younger omega's past.

"It will be several weeks until you have fully recovered but for now mister-"

"Please doc at this point you've seen the worst of me, and naked at that so call me Lucas. Mister is my bastard father." Scott stiffened.

"What?" All colored drained from the older omega's face, did Lucas remember? Did he recall his true past at least pieces? The painful whistle of a belt and spiteful words? All snarled abusive untruths coming from the boys loved alpha father?

"You know, the parents we ran away from. " Lucas caught his brother's sudden change in mood, rushing to explain more. "You spare the details but I could guess the rest of the story. Really guys I'm a lot tougher than I look." The boy tried to flex only to wince, both the beta Doctor and omega spark laughed causing the other boy to humf.

"Fine, but that's not fair. I'll be muscled and buff..ish, before you know it." He grinned again and Scott felt hope uplift his heart. "Ugh! I'll go stir crazy!" The omega pouted, wincing when he made to lay on his back forgetting his swiftly pronouncing injuries.

"You'll be fine brother, I'll keep you entertained with chess, cards, downloaded games on your new cell phone and tablet although it's difficult to get internet in this area of the hospital." That last part was a lie but it was necessary in case someone was looking for the boy. Doubtful but he needed to cover his bases. The older omega quickly adjusted his new brother's pillows. Cupping his face rubbing their noses together.

"I do need to have your blood drawn, " the beta doctor hated to interrupt the reunited brothers' display of affectionate kinscenting."we need to run tests as well as checking your complete blood count. But we will wait until your transfusions are finished. So bare with us, the wounds you sustained and countless stitches need time and patience to heal.So it will be important you do not move around. The wound in your side was nearly fatal if you had not reached us in time. " the doctor smiled gently at the two. Touch was important to an omega's healing process.l but he didn't need to state such an obvious fact.

"Yeah yeah, I assure you I don't like pain therefore Doc I'm all yours for compliance." Stiles felt comfortable with this man. There was something just out of reach deep in his lost memory that teased, this man reminded him of another quiet spoken beta. The Doctor's mannerisms and even appearance, he was someone omega trusted. Damn why couldn't he remember! So frustrating!

Sensing his discomfort and anxiety the Doctor smiled taking his leave, he glanced back sadly, his expression unnoticed, soon the boy would have to be told his carefully and methodically categorized injuries.

0wait did you say stitches? Like how many? And asking for a friend, bit would they maybe be the mercifully dissolving kind? " the omega gulped running a hand through his tussled unwashed hair.

The doctor glanced at the older omega before shooting an encouraging smile in the boy's direction.

"Nothing heals without rest." The doctor paused at the door, " Coming from a friend of course." The man left the unanswered question in the air.

"Damn cryptic bastard." Lucas grumbled.

"Language. Now how about our much anticipated game of chess. I wonder if you remember any of my signature attacks."

"Bring it bro. " the younger omega's mischivious grin was blinding. A burst of challenging as well as happy scent raining down, between the two.

Scott left his exhausted and peacefully slumbering brother.A puzzle the boy had quickly finished and three games of chess he hadjust as swiftly won. No one had ever been able to beat the older omega at chess, let alone cards, this kid would soon be bored at this rate. The young omega had finally fallen asleep on his right side with the soft sound of music playing in the background.

"I can't rest without background noise and a light on." The younger omega confessed and Scott knew his adopted brother would have less nightmares with such calming ambiance. The room was slowly being filled by Scott's scent then little by little with Alpha Greyson and other pack members' mixed with the head pack alpha's. All through a vent in the room. The doctor and a psychologist informed the older omega it would help with integration with the pack.

When Lucas finally fell into a deep restfull sleep, Scott had gently run his hands through the soft dark brown hair. The kid would need a haircut soon. He smiled before quietly leaving the sleeping boy, he promised to be back he just needed to stretch his legs and maybe find a good cup of coffee.And just as he had everyday since Lucas' return, Alpha Greyson met the older spark in the private hospital waiting room. The pack alpha waited with a freshly brewed cup of coffee, expecting the daily update on his newest packmembers condition. The man never voiced his eagerness to finally be introduced to his emissary's brother. Scott easily picked up on this due to their current shared living situation. 

He grinned slyly, the alpha's posture and pointed questions also a dead give away. Damn any idiot who called the kind hearted alpha anything but an honorable and compassionate leader. Scott was glad to meet up with the head alpha, having some normalcy in such a situation truly eased his own anxieties.

"Emissary Hale was replaced with Deaton, you remember the man who asked permission to hunt special herbs and plants on our lands. I suspect all is not well with that young pack he belongs to. " The dark haired alpha handed the spark a cup of coffee just like the omega liked. He smiled in appreciation at the same time thinking over the alpha's words. Scott was the emissary for the Greyson pack, he was usually well informed. He sighed it couldn't be helped with everything that was going on.

"Why do you think so Gabriel?" The omega was among the few belonging to the pack allowed to address the head alpha so informally.

"The fact that the Emissary was a younger man, an omega even. Some kid that has made quite a name for himself. I actually looked forward to meeting the boy. I was informed he was a human omega. A tough negotiator, clever and fair. Sounded a lot like you actually, not to mention cute."

"Cute? Like that is something an emissary wants to hear. And I am far from cute." The omega missed how the alpha looked him over appreciatively. "So what happened to him? Did he decide to bond or-" Scott didn't know why he cared so much, it wasn't his place to be so nosy. However this storyline always felt so familiar, humans were so vulnerable, sparks especially. Hhe winced, he really should properly dispose of the omega's possessions and tattered garments.

Sparks were always a target, some were coveted and omegas could be forced bonded. It was too dangerous to be a spark omega, your allegiance was always to pack even more so if you were bonded to the alpha or an alpha within. It made his hackles rise just thinking of the possible fate of the faceless and unknown Hale emissary. Such potential obviously lost, such a young life wasted, that poor pack.

"The details are unclear but the boy was killed in action. They said he died protecting the pack. Now that is noble and something to be revered. The Hale pack is in mourning, I could only imagine such a loss. He was unbonded, what a waste, his life cut too short. He was robbed. The pack emissary Deaton made a request to once more gain audience, he thinks his young pack could use a distraction. So he answered the invitation I extended to them. Along with our condolences and offer to help find the villainous thief that cut so young a life short." The alpha sneered slightly growling the last part.

"They appreciated our offer but they seem to feel the witch responsible is still lurking in their territory. Anyway, the moon games will start the week before the next fullmoon a year from now. That should be enough time for the young ones to properly mourn."

"You are a good alpha and leader Gabriel. I'm sure they will benefit from this distraction, besides the Hales have been absent far too long from such meetups. One can't always stick to the political obligations only. Besides a little competition will do them well. I apologize that you had to do my job-" The spark was cut off, ice blue eyes intensely looked down on the thin man.

"Nonsense, you would do no less for our pack. I think of you as family and by extension your brother is my brother as well. I'm glad he has been found after several years. It must have hurt emenssly thinking he was dead. I know when you first arrived on our lands half dead yourself,your scent was tainted with guilt among other unsettling things. You and your brother will always be protected I must admit I have selfish reasons to keep you so close-" The alpha's words halted abruptly, his growl and sent suddenly territorial and protective. The aggression in his movements nearly brought Scott to his knees.

"What's wrong? What is it-" Scott followed the alpha in the direction of Lucas's room.

Stiles whimpered when the unknown beta had entered, his usually calming nurse Melanie, Mel for short was replaced by nurse grabby hands.

The nurse was with two beta assistants who looked nervously on unwilling to step closer to the anxious boy. When the nurse had instructed the boy that he was to cooperate his breathing became more erratic. "Maybe we should hold off the kid looks ready to-" Nurse Dowdy stayed near the door uncomfortable with the beta's aggressive approach. She was Alpha Greyson's cousin but the pack alpha seemed very protective of this injured stranger. Some pack was wondering if he was claiming the abused boy, the young onega did have a cute face, damaged goods or not.

"Just help me, his stitches were checked by the morning crew, he needs to relieve the pressure and the only way to do that is roll him on his stomach and it will help the skin properly mend. Not that he will be able to do too much with such damage." She tsked feeling pity for the pathetic omega. He would not be able to bare young and what was an omega with such an affliction that and what alpha would take a used up mate? If her cousin was considering this boy it was scandalous and disgusting. He needed to some sense talked into him.

"He'll need the soft restraints for his own good." She stated moving purposefully towards the bed.

The nurse proceeded to grab the boy's shoulders and the male beta with blond hair went to take the kid's hips. "Count to three-" she commanded.

"Wait. Don't. I prefer this position. Deaton said as long as I staid on my side with pillows as support-" the beta ignored the boy's protests missing his naming of an unknown doctor. The omega didn't remember his first true panic attack when early on the medical staff had tried to put him in such a position. The doctor had ordered them to stop recognizing a trigger for what it was.

However in this instances no one was paying attention to the obvious signals. Stiles screamed, flashes of an alpha doing a similar action took his breath away and fight or flight kicked in.

"No! Please-don't please!" He pulled at his arms his IV ripping out spilling fluid and blood on the omega's hands and sheets. The scent only caused more fear to roll off the boy souring the air, he was turned on his stomach, he screamed in pain. Memories of a faceless man hovering over him tearing into him became a new reality. He was back in that moment reliving the nightmare. Lucas felt the sharp heartache the betrayal and fear. He was overpowered by the memory of aggression and savage possessive force. He knew in that instance he had known his attacker his rapist had been someone he trusted. But at the sane time he was a stranger. The angry stranger wasn't himself, the actions unfamiliar to his nature. Lucas knew it in his rapidly beating heart in his screaming mind, he had loved the alpha,only to be betrayed? He felt an invisible grip on his wrists and he was pulled deeper into a dark memory.

"Please-please I'll go away. I'll-you won't have to see me. I'm sorry-" His words caused the beta male still in the corner unwilling to assist, he quickly opened the door seeking help.

"Omega-" the female growled, the male leaned over to grab the tubing and push it off the bed away from the terrified boy. The act of leaning over brought a harsh but accurate kick to his stomach, the kid freed his hands and tried to scramble from the bed. He was prevented by the beta male who instinctively grabbed the hysterical boy's hips attempting to steady the frantic boy. Blooddotting the boy's hospital gown went unnoticed.

The two nurses were unaware of the boy's screams and pleas echoing down the hall gathering audience and finally reaching the boy's pack alpha. It wasn't long before the aggressive roar of a very pissed off alpha filled the room. Both nurses were hurled from the room, the older spark ran to the bed where his brother was sobbing and pleading.

"I swear it. Please stop, don't do this. I'll go away you won't have to see me-" Alpha Gabriel instinctively released a protective scent before taking two long strides over to the panting boy, Lucas' pleas now hoarse and whispered plea.

"It's okay, you're safe. You're safe." The alpha gently took the boy in his arms climbing onto the bed sitting up, knowing the boy's injuries were already reopened. "I won't let them hurt you, they're gone."

Scott was speechless having never seen the strong alpha speaking in such a tone. A slight memory of his own recovery hovered in the back of his own darkened memories. Scott swore he would make this all easily forgotten just like the young omega's past.

Lucas seemed to calm pressing his face into the stronger man's broad chest, his hiccuping sobs wracking the thin body. "Der-" the boy's broken voice was muffled and the name lost on the preoccupied alpha.

Gabriel could see the bite marks and fingerprints purpling,some of the deeper wounds reopened and bleeding. The visible damage was worst around the boy's pale thighs. He cringed again silently promising to find these monsters responsible.

"Someone get the damn Doctor in here and now." The alpha covered the small omega's ear pressing his other into his thundering chest. He clinched his strong jaw scowling at the blood now soaking into his jeaned thigh where the boy was partially seated. "Fuck." He uncharacteristically swore. "They wont touch you again. We have you now, no one will ever hurt you. You're safe." Gabriel was an orphan himself having lost his parents early on he had to defend his tittle every day of his younger years, but he had loyal pack members behind him. And he had grown his pack, but who had defended this pup? Who had loved him as a child? "I'll keep you safe." He swore more to himself. He believed in pack, pack was family. Lucas was family.

A nurse rushed in followed by Scott, Mel pushed a syringe filled with ativan into the boy's leg. He whimpered tightening his grip on the alpha's muscular arm. Then the young omega went lax, the doctor rushed in, he moved the now blood stained robes. "Der-" The omega whimpered softly.

Gabriel couldn't bring himself to look knowing just where the blood was coming from. "We are going to need to restitch. I apologize Alpha Greyson-"

"No excuses!" The alpha glanced down on the pale face thinking of his own spark, this could have easily been Scott. Thankfully the alpha's scent had been mixing the air enough to have the boy recognized him as someone safe.

Later Lucas woke up feeling groggy having no memory of what he was forced to endure. He recalled vaguely a familar scent, concerned blue eyes tickling the edges of a dream. A pool and the smell of chlorine then just as quickly it was gone. His head snapped in the direction of his room's door his dream forgotten. He heard the muffled sounds of arguing.

"Five more minutes guys, I'll have breakfast ready in just a little while." He sighed when he tried to roll on his back a sharp pain shot through him he hissed whimpering he shifted causing more pain.

Then gentle but strong hands were holding him in place releasing a familiar scent, it said safe and Lucas remained still. "You have to tell him, it's his choice." The doctor was raising his voice entering the dimly lit room. A light was switched on, just bright enough to allow the omega enough time to adjust his sleep draped eyelids. Whiskey colored eyes focused on the frowning Doctor. His brother scowled rushing in behind the panting doctor, the caramel skinned beta held a clipboard to him like a shield.

"Lucas, I have news." Doctor Hope smiled thinly.

"No!" Scott sneered, only to have his shoulders firmly pulled back, until he was pressed up against the pack alpha. Tears started to water the older omega's eyes.

"Scotty?" Stiles hissed trying to sit up, the Doctor gently pushed him back on his side. "Am I dying?" He joked, no one moved, their faces solemn, "Oh gods I'm dying. I can't die, I have yet to eat solid food, a warm shower, or go to disneyland. I mean I can't recall if I've been but I'm sure I haven't-"

"Lucas." The doctor half grinned at the boy's strange way of becoming distracted, it was endearing but right now wasn't the time. "Son." He sighed, "I'm going to assure you, you are not dying. I don't know if you've been to Disneyland and you will have a meal, a soft meal tonight."

"Oh what's the big deal than doc?" Stiles smiled hoping he was reassuring everyone. He attempted to push a calming scent out but it barely dusted the air. Well that was annoying.

What happened why was he so sore? Everyone seemed tense and the room was a different one the scent in the air stronger and a strange alpha was standing close to his brother. Lucas wasn't scared of the alpha, yes definitely an alpha. Cool, and brooding, oh man those eyebrows. He frowned as if the man was a natural sour wolf. Did he remember the stranger?

"I'll just come out a say it. Lucas, you are two weeks pregnant." The doctor's face was dead serious.

Sooo...not a joke? He let out a long shuddering breath, that kinda hurt to be honest. The breathing more than the news. So he maybe had an alpha out there in the world. Why wasn't the fact he had a possible boyfriend? Did people say boyfriend at his age? Oh he was unbonded. Kids these days. He nearly giggled, then with everyone staring at him he winced. "I said that out loud didn't I. Blame it on the drugs? Wait did I get some pain meds cause I'm a little hazy on how I got here. I feel more pain everywhere. Did I run a mile? And dare I ask who-well not that I would remember. What's that say about me?" He winced at his poor attempt at lightening the mood. Oh man he was rambling again.

Why did Lucas not feel too surprised? What was he missing, why couldn't he remember changing rooms? Everyone held their breath, as the young omega sank into the soft pillows no longer tense.

"Oh, is that all." He swallowed his throat suddenly dry. "Okay. Well that is a surprise but at the same time not surprising if that makes sense so-" he licked his lips nervously, hands gripping the crisp white sheets and soft pillows around him. Even the bedding had been changed, he was laying in heavily scented bedding. Not unwelcome though he felt more relaxed. A well made nest strong protective scents dusting the sir with each subtle movement. Again it anchored him and at the same time worried him.

"We'll arrange for you to terminate. The Doctor assures me it will be minimal risk to your healing body-"Scott rushed on cutting off anything the doctor or Lucas would say.

It was better like this. Scotts unspoken statement echoing loudly in the tense room.

"What?" Lucas flinched his face scrunching up, whiskey colored eyes focusing on his brother expressing hurt.

"You don't want to keep it Lucas not under these circumstances-" Scott almost pleaded.

"It's his choice." The doctor sighed turning back to Lucas, "It's your choice. With your injuries it will not be a normal delivery you will need a c-section but under our care you will have a healthy pup."

"Good okay. I can maybe-wait. What injuries? What aren't you telling me?" The young omega always perceptive narrowed his eyes. The unknown alpha's scowl deepened but it was too familiar to cause concern. Obviously his usual default expression, Lucas concluded inwardly congratulating himself for finding a fact in his vague fucked up amnesia stricken head.

Then the doctor's pinched but determined expression. Why did he feel deja vu? Shouldn't Doctor D-no Dr Hope, shouldn't he be mor exasperated? Finally his brother's pained expression refusing to meet his own searching eyes. What the hell was going on! The mixed scents were giving him a headache.

"Now Lucas-" Scott started.

" Don't fucking **_'Now Stiles me!'_** Tell me what the fuck is going on. I want to see my chart." No one noticed the boy had called himself something else, they were all too busy focusing on the matter at hand. "Give it to me. Or I fucking swear I'll leave this hospital, I'll walk right out."

The Doctor handed the chart over with a solemn expression, the young omega's shaky hands took it quickly. He started to read the first page, then the he halted at the second page face paling. "Well that's once again is not surprising I mean I figured-" He suddenly turned another shade of gray and the Doctor knew from experience what was going to happen next, he grabbed for a garbage can just near the bed and the boy puked until he dry heaved. This action brought tears to his eyes, his now very pronounced stitches tightened painfully. 

"I seriously hope I didn't pop a stitch." He shakily joked, the doctor wiping the omega's face. The alpha quickly went to touch his bruised arm, black viney veins pulsed as the pain was leeched away. "Wow so much nicer than meds. Thanks sour wolf." 

No one spoke, so Lucas glanced up at the blue eyed alpha rewarding the wolf with a dopy grin before focusing on Scott, "So, I'm guessing you don't want me to uh-keep it. So the alternative being-" Everyone's head moved with the boy's slow words, following each vowel quietly. There was a sadness in those whiskey colored eyes. "Can I have a minute alone please." He decided patting the alpha's arm "Thanks big guy stay close by I might need you."

_**Present** _

It wasn't until after the Greyson group left and the strawberry blond hunter had half shut half slammed the door, that the pack turned their eyes on their alpha.

Derek was too busy staring at the closed door to notice the growing tension at first until his second growled. The older alpha snapped out of his daze, that was Stiles. Stiles! He was alive! Oh god his omega had a had a son. Oh god, Derek had a son! He had held the pup, he had held something that looked so much like Stiles, except the slightly darker hair.

"You! Bastard! How dare you!" Scott snarled the others in the group seemed lost at this reaction. Until Lydia put a hand over her mouth and Allison paled turning away from Derek the hunter held tight to her mate's waist.

"No." Lydia half sobbed burying her face in her alpha's chest.

"What?" Jackson felt lost looking from Derek to Scott.

"What did you do Derek?" Boyd's voice was soft and heavy with sadness.

Erica wasn't so docile, "What did you do!" She demanded, Issac whined his back to them he was staring at the closed door.

"I-"Derek's jaw clenched his eyes looking over their heads.

"No. No. No!" Lydia shook her head, "This isn't happening."

"I'm going to be sick." Allison tried to take deep breaths.

"What?" Jackson demanded, "What is it!" he pulled away from Lydia's hold, taking a step closer to Scott and Derek. He hated being lost, left out of the conversation. However the mix of guilt, anger and sorrow was very much in his face.

"Think idiot!" Erica snapped. "Think!"

"How could you! He-he trusted you. He loved you. " Scott sounded out of breath, his heartbeat loud and erratically pounding in the pack's ears.

"What?" Derek's eyes refocused, he sensed no deception in his second. Scott looked broken if anything.

"He told me, the first time he met you he had crushed hard. He hid it, I don't know how you never picked up on it. He wasn't the best at keeping a secret, you oblivious fuck!" Scott snarled, "He trusted you. That's why he must have run to you, but you-"

"I was under the same spell, cursed just like the rest of you." Derek knew it was a flimsy excuse, but he was lashing out this was a nightmare. "I have to live with it, but he's alive. He's alive. And right now that's all I need." Derek felt the hope bubble up, "I don't deserve him, I know that. I know it! What I did was unforgivable! But I swear to you all, you have to believe me, I would never intentionally hurt Stiles. I loved him too. It was just me. Don't blame Peter. His only crime was indifference he sat downstairs while-" Derek's voice broke.

"Scott I would never hurt him. That wasn't me. I swear it. I came out of that same daze you were in right before he jump-before we lost him. I would never hurt him. I swear that wasn't the real me, it wasn't me. I would have never hurt him." The alpha searched the room, Erica and Scott's eyes were narrowed on him, Jackson was still confused, Lydia, Allison and Boyd were looking down or away to avoid the alpha's pleading gaze.

It was Issac who spoke up, his anger had been growing and now it burst like a water balloon raining down on the pack, "Stop! All of you! You all act like we did nothing! Like we didn't leave our own physical and emotional scars! This is lucky that he doesn't remember us. We can just let him forget us. Right? That's the plan. He doesn't need any reminders of what happened. We need to fuck right off. He's alive-"

"No." Scott snapped causing the blond to jump. "I'm not leaving him here! He doesn't belong with that bastard! That SCOTT! That isn't his _**SCOTT**_. ** _I am!_ **He is _**MINE!**_ **_Ours!_** What are they doing with him? Why do they keep him here? What is the reason that they've sold him lies! That fake brother-he isn't Stiles' brother! **_I AM!_** " Scott thumped his chest with an open palm with every sentence. "I was there when he fell from the monkey bars in kindergarten, we went to the same preschool. I bet him an oreo to eat a yellow crayon."

Everyone frowned. But Scott was serious, "That's my brother. He carried my inhaler until I was turned! When his dad picked up Stiles' Jeep he found my inhaler in his glove box. Even though I didn't need it he kept it just in case. He was there always, always! He doesn't belong here, he belongs with us-with his dad in Beacon Hills sunny California. Not fucking rainysville fucking **_OREGON!_ **He is my brother! And the hell if I'm leaving him behind! I'm not! Not again! And he and that pup,they are both ours."

Scott pulled away from Allison, he searched the faces of those in the room then turned to a wide eyed Derek. "And if you were any kind of Alpha you would agree! That is your son too. Are you going to let someone else raise him? We don't even know if he'll ever have his memory back! When or if he does, I want to be there to reassure him he's safe. That what happened isn't going to ever happen again! That we love him, that I'm so fucking sorry. If he can't forgive us, or me, the Sheriff still deserves to know Stiles is alive, he's alive and the Sheriff is a grandfather."

"And if he doesn't want to go with us?" Issac demanded. "Will you force him!?" The blond beta hissed taking a challenging step forward refusing to give into the heavy scent of challenge and aggression. He would not submit, he wouldn't fail Stiles again. "It's better he doesn't remember, he doesn't need to know. It's selfish to want more! He looks happy here, he has a second chance. Just lets leave and never look back."

"He's right." Boyd's voice was sollem but firm.

"No!" Erica barked, "No. Scott is right. Stiles is our spark, our omega not theirs! What are they doing to him? Why does this alpha Greyson keep him here? Who is in on this! They could be hurting him. He would be safe-"

"With who?" Jackson interjected, his jaw clenched, hands across his chest, nails biting into his biceps. "I'm not going to rank what we did from minor bullying to physical abuse. What we all did is on the same level. Under a spell or not. He can tell himself that it wasn't us but he'll never truly be able to put it behind him. He'll remember it even if he says he forgives our actions or that he knows it wasn't us. It will always nag at the back of his mind. Scott you know that squirly little bastard. You understand him somewhat. Even if you are slightly oblivious to his hurt feelings. You know he'll think in the back of his stupid clever idiot brain of his, he'll wonder if the things we said or did. He'll think they were actions or words we've only held back. That without a filter that is how we have always felt deep down inside. No! I say let him be. Issac is right. I refuse to be part of any move or action to force him into anything. Let it go. We had a funeral, and one is good enough for me. Stiles is gone. Let him go. Lucas looks happy! And **_FUCK_** any of you that will steal that from him! Who the fuck are you to do that!? We can at least give him this. He has a family here, people who care. He is protected in this bigger and let's admit it, stronger pack. We should pack up and go home. Now."

"What about the pup, he deserves to know his father." Erica snapped avoiding her mates reaching hand. " And we love Stiles more! He isn't this Lucas! We are family! The pup included!" Erica growled taking a step dangerously close to the usually anxious beta and angry Jackson was next to rage, his hands shaking as he ran them over his face.

"Oh, you mean the kid needs to meet the man that forced-" Everyone jumped when Jackson's words were cut short by a heavy slap, all eyes fell on the strawberry blond at his side.

"You stop. All of you stop. This is Stiles we are talking about. Think what he would want! Think of what just happened. He knows us on some level he remembers us! And that other Scott, he has some ulterior motives. Why else would he take our Stiles. Think about it. Stiles never runs from a fight. He has always come to find us, to help even when we didn't ask for it. It's not a question of what we want it's what he would want. There is a spell and I refuse to leave here without our family. It's up to Stiles to forgive us all. All of us. But first he needs to remember us. So stop this! No more blaming! There isn't a scale or tally marks, we all did horrible things. We can not judge. That witch orchestrated it all. She wanted us to know what pain she knew. The things we did, her pack did to her. Derek had no way to break the spell no more than we could. She targeted Stiles she was jealous. But she will not win, I don't know how Stiles ended up here, but he's alive. And we will be taking him home. You saw it! He was remembering us. He wants to remember. He wasn't fighting it. If he was truly scared of us, he would fight remembering us."

The Banshee stood back glaring around the room, no one moved. Issac left the room needing air, Jackson on his heels.

"I need air!" Jackson had growled his eyes not meeting his mates.

Deaton brought both boys back twenty minutes later, Derek was still seated on the couch his head in his hands. No one but Scott and Allison had moved into another room. The true alpha was in a room with his mate the two locked in a private conversation.

"I have more news, and thought you should all have the facts before we decide to go forward." Deaton waited for Scott and Allison, they refused to look in Derek's direction, the tension was tangible. The beta emissary massaged his temples.

"Before we begin I must remind you, everyone of you. We are guests in the Greyson territory. We are out numbered and so take that into consideration before any rash decisions are made. "

"Just spit it out." Scott growled.

"He has a memory block I can feel it only because I was looking for it. Otherwise it would be undetectable. Only because I know Stiles' scent his every mannerism and spark I could feel it. "

"Is he okay?" Issac interrupted. Deaton nodded sadly.

"He over taxed himself but I believe it was his mind trying to break through the memory block . We need to think this through whatever we decide. But know after talking with the Emissary and the pack alpha, they won't give him up easily. It seems his naturally amicable, kind, clever obnoxiously wise cracking endearing personality has ingrained deep roots here within the pack. They mean to mate him to a related packmember either from an outlying Greyson pack or core werewolf. The Greyson pack values their pack as family blood or not. They are especially protective of their young and vulnerable members. Human omegas even more so. They don't discriminate value based on werewolf or human. "

"What are you trying to say?" Scott demanded fists curled, Allison's hands tapping the knife strapped to her thigh and hip.

"That they mean to kill for him. Any threat will be eliminated without prejudice. Deaton is telling us gently, but firmly that if we try to force Stiles to come with us they'll kill every last one of us. Possibly our extended pack as an example."

"What! That's insane. They would murder Deaton?" Lydia shook her head.

"Not just Deaton. Peter." Derek growled. "The Sheriff-"

"My mom." Scott scowled turning his head away briefly.

"That's fucking insane!" Jackson sneered.

"Is it though?" Boyd stated all anger leaving him, sad brown eyes meeting all of theirs.

"We would do no less. He was ours after all." The caramel skinned beta bit the inside of his cheek.

" ** _Is._** " Scott stated cooly.

" ** _Is._** " Erica glared around the room.

" _ **Is.**_ " Derek replied firmly.

The group's more reluctant members added their mutual agreement with _ **"Is!"**_


	5. The Price For A Safe Place To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories and truth come to light

Sheriff Stilinski tried to stay as busy as possible he needed to, if he stopped moving his loss along with his sons would catch up to him.

His son's scent no longer lingered on the things of his room. And the Sheriff couldn't be at home anymore so he slept most days at the station, only to shower at home.

He sighed he was going to check in with head of security. After five years of volunteering the Sheriff had become somewhat of a good friend as was head of Greyson security a Werewolf with blond hair snd square jaw the big guy was Alpha Greyson's second cousin and the strong silent type.

"Afffa!" A small dark haired bullet shot past him. On reflex he caught the small pup, scooping the tiny form up into his arms.

"Woah there little guy where did you come from?"

The boy with whiskey colored eyes widened then a small giggle left the adorable child'smouth. Noah felt lighter hearing it, his heart warmed. Then the boy in a blue batman t-shirt. Threw thin arms around the human Aloha's neck. "No sad." The boy started to scent the Sheriff who stiffened while the boy nuzzled his shoulder and rubbed his soft black hair under the man's chin.

"Noah!" An out of breath young man with dark brown hair wearing a grey t-shirt that had the California state flag cartoonishly drawn cane up short, he was focused on the young omega.

The Greyson Emissarynearly ran into the out of breath younger man.

"We are not done Lucas!" The Emissary was fuming and the Sheriff frowned it was unusual to see the young spark anything but polite.

" What is it with you today kiddo you keep scenting everyone. So rude, you're making me look bad." The young omega with the Californian flag t-shirt huffed at the pup in the sheriff's arms.

"Lucas." The emissary had yet to register the alpha's presence.

The child only stubbornly clung to the tall stranger dressed in a tan uniform. Another volunteer Lucas wondered just how many were circling the property and running the grounds. Talk about overkill, and why did Noah keep running away was this a new personality trait. The toddler was usually painfully shy but here he was scenting everyone, well not everyone do far the Hale pack and now this guy.

"Scotty-I am not a child. I was just tired, I'm fine. Dr. Hope said so. Let me live down the embarrassment of freaking out and fainting in front of the Hale pack." Then familiar whiskey colored eyes that w end along with such a familiar mole dotted face and that voice!

"Sorry about that uh alpha -Sheriff, uh yeah. He's not normally like this I swear. He's just being a mischievous brat today. Good thing he's cute!" The omega dislodged the protesting boy with red Adidas from the Sheriff.

"Really Noah, dude." Lucas huffed.

The Sheriff was finding it hard to breath. The omega's whiskey colored eyes narrowed, "Hey do I know you? " The young boy started to sway, a light headed feeling was starting to fog his brain.

"Lucas?" Scott reached out to steady his brother. "I told you, you need rest."

"Stiles?" The sheriff managed under his breath, a tightness squeezing his chest.

"I'm fine." The omega shook off the feeling and frowned the Sheriff didn't look so good both omega's didn't hear the man's whispered plea.

"Hey there pops? You okay?" The long lost voice and a gentle hand reached out trying to steady the tall alpha. Then as if burned the boy pulled away flinching.

"Sheriff?" The blue polo wearing omega called out. And just like that Noah decided he had died and his son was there to guide him into the after life. The alpha fell into darkness his son's frantic voice was an echo.

" So we meet again." A nervous Lucas greeted Deaton and the Hale alpha. "So you know the poor Sheriff who most certainly needs a long nap and possibly a healthy meal.Crazy brother running these poor guys into the ground," the young man tsked.

"He's our pack." The dark haired alpha with his slowly face examined the sleeping alpha's relaxed face.

Lucas tightened his hold on his squirming pup now reaching for the tall square jawed alpha. Again with the Hale pack. What was up with Noah?

"He-he lost his son, our Emissary-" Derek felt the words choke his throat but he focused on the young omega. Stiles was turned away from him, his concerned face paled. "You will have to forgive us." Derek took a deep breath eyes flicking over to the Greyson Emissary who was speaking with the Greyson alpha and Dr. Hope.

"You just look so much like him. " Derek turned away from the pained look oh his omega's face.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." Lucas neared the sleeping alpha brushed to man's fringe from his forehead. He needed a haircut and upon closer inspection. The man's normally sunkissed skin was wane and his cheek bones a little sharper. Stiles felt tears water his eyes his son whimpered in response bringing both alpha Greyson and omega Scott.

"Brother?"

"Batman?" Gabriel put a hand on the young spark's shoulder anchoring the younger man. He didn't notice Derek's flinch at the familiar nickname, then the glare. The alpha was casually touching his packmate. Derek held back a growl.

"His son was their emissary." Lucas pointed out wiping at his eyes.

Scott shook his head sadly, and Gabriel's gaze hardened.

"We could be related." Lucas smiled gently, again missing Derek's flinch. "I mean fainting and all. I hope he isn't too embarrassed." Lucas held tight to his snuggling son. " I would be so lost without Noah."

"Come on brother lets give the Hale pack some much needed privacy." Scott steered his brother towards the door with quiet goodbyes. Alpha Gabriel remained behind to speak with Derek and Deaton.

It was later after everyone left that Lucas felt compelled to sneak into the infirmary where the Sheriff was resting. He didn't know why but he felt as if he knew the man, perhaps they had met before in passing, maybe the life Lucas couldn't remember. Or just maybe it was Lucas's imagination. He hoped maybe the man could tell him a little about his past or just maybe Lucas felt compelled to know this Sheriff because he had looked so startled and sad.

Noah started to stir, he turned his head hearing the steady beeping of a familiar medical monitors. God what had Stiles done now? What bones had he broken, or was it a concussion this time, maybe stitches damn kid with him it could be a combination of both.

"Stiles?" The Sheriff blinked, "Am I dead?"

The young spark giggled, the sound was warm and it anchored the confused older alpha.

"Whoa there buddy don't sit up just yet. The doc says you're exhausted. Knowing my pack alpha he'll want you checked over and up to code. He's such a softie, but don't tell anyone I said that."

"I-I-" The Sheriff ignored the kids advice and sat up, he shook the fog from his brain, he had to be seeing things. Stiles was gone, they said he had jumped he had jumped so they could be go on being themselves, live their lives like they had been until the curse. How could they go on with their lives? That was the curse wasn't it? It stole something precious from them, made them damage something priceless. They were the monsters and Noah was forced to relieve the nightmare everytime he returned home, everytime he slipped off his belt to get out of uniform.

"I'm sorry." The Sheriff managed through a raspy voice.

"Hey nothing to be sorry about, I fainted earlier too, exhausted myself through practicing my spark. My name is Lucas if you don't remember."

The Sheriff knew it was Stiles, the scar on his face was a dead give away, but the man knew every mole. He had counted them when he held the fussy pup so his exhausted mate could rest. He knew every mannerism, every twitch and every tooth that was revealed when he smiled or grinned.

"You okay? You're kind a starring." The omega shifted uncomfortably under that blue eyed stare.

"You have a pup." The older man accepted a cup of water from the omega who nervously had gotten up.

"Yes. That's right he was scenting you like crazy. That kid. His name is Noah, he's into dinosaurs right now. He seems to really like your pack, he's usually so shy."

"I'm sorry it's just you look like my son. Lucas is your name is that right?"

"Yeah. You seemed so familiar do I know you? I just-"

"Lucas. There you are." The older spark entered, "I apologize Sheriff if he was trouble." The dark haired boy was a near replica of Stiles if he were a little older and with darker hair.

"Brother I was just checking in on our guest. Stop babying me, I don't need an escort." The younger spark huffed.

"Sheriff." Deaton and Derek entered coming to a halt seeing the man sitting up and the young Spark arguing with his "Brother" in the corner. Derek didn't like how the older omega was holding Stiles by his upper arm.

"Will you excuse us, you must have a lot to discuss. Sheriff, my brother is well intention I hope he wasn't a bother."

"No, not at all it was refreshing to wake up to such a fami-to such a warm welcome, instead of alone."

Lucas frowned there was a sadness there and it hurt his heart, he wanted to reach out and hug the stranger. Why did he feel so familiar, "See ya pops. No problem." He waved, "Sour Wolf, Deaton. " The young omega didn't notice how his words affected the group, the boy hadn't even noticed how easily he he spoke to the officer and the Hale pack. His brother was too busy reprimanding him, but Lucas had a plan that involved curly fries and ogling a certain burger joint manager. For now he would stay within the compound but tomorrow was a new day.

"How could you not tell me!" The Sheriff was on his feet as soon as Deaton closed the door. "He's alive! My son! That was him! I know it was you can't tell me it wasn't. And why did he look through me! Why is he here? That stranger was touching him, they gave him a different name! Answer me now!" Noah was clutching a non responsive Derek's shirt front slamming him into a wall.

"The pup. Tell me now. Tell me if it's someone in your packs or if my son was attacked. Because I heard the Greyson pack's youngest spark was alphaless. He doesn't smell bonded, he barely smells like himself!"

"First you have to understand Sir." Derek stood with his back against the wall, he wasn't going to fight no one wanted that. He deserved all the loathing of his pack and more but now wasn't the time. "I was under the same curse we all are guilty of something." He swallowed closing his eyes he exhaled. "The pup is mine."

Noah let the alpha go, his face pale he went to sit back down.

"You bastard." The Sheriff growled clenching his fists, he didnt want to know how hw never noticed his only son in a relationship. " I had no idea the two of you were dating. Why didn't you tell me-"

Derek winced but before he could correct the Sheriff Deaton cut him off.

"Sheriff we don't know how he got here, as far as we know they supposedly found him on their lands. That spark Scott claimed he is his brother. I know they have a memory block on him, I don't sense that Alpha Greyson knows. We were there asking him about Stiles and his half truths were easily picked up on by us but not by their alpha. This is a delicate situation, the memory block I have an idea of breaking. A banchee scream is the easiest way seeing how none of us have the power to break such a strong spell. We don't want to traumatize him further. We don't know how he will react. We know when the spell breaks we'll have to be far from here. This pack has claimed him. I don't think they'll hear reason. Alpha Gabriel found Stiles in a delicate condition. If you remember. They said he was close to death, we owe them. And do we really want to break him again. He seems so happy here."

"I have a grandson. You have a pup." The Sheriff sounded dazed looking off at nothing in the corner of the room.

"We can get him alone, he'll understand. It's Stiles he wants to remember." Deaton sighed. "We are all at risk, we'll have to come up with a plan to get out. They will come for him, if that Spark has gone to such lengths." Deaton ran a hand over his face, he felt aged from all of this.

"We've faced worse." Derek growled.

Lucas and Noah were walking their usual trail following a stream outlining their lands. Noah loved walking tge path and exploring, today he was collecting oddly shaped leaves. Suddenly his giggles and babbling came up short, he whimpered. "What's wrong buddy?" Stiles approached his son scooping him up.

"Bad affa. Bad." The boy sniffed the sir.

"There's no one here just-" It was too late Stiles caught the scents too late.

"Well, well well look what we have here. Little red you've wondered a little ways from home." An alpha that Lucas had never met stepped forward the five others had created a circle around Noah and him.

"Are you lost I can show you the way back to the compound?" Lucas held his ground the scent his one was giving off was of intrest.

"Come on little omega, you are the ticket into the Greyson pack. If I bond with you then I'm in. They can't kill me for fear of hurting you. So come here. A spark would strengthen our pack."

"First off you are not my type, I hate to tell you I don't go for guys into the leather dom look. Biker gangs are not my type and it's cliche. So I think I'll be-"

"Awe and he has a smart mouth. That will be fun to break in." The blond with the snake bite piercings chuckled.

"Oh great another misogynist like those alphas aren't a dime a dozen." Lucas huffed, he controlled his scent not wanting to scare his pup, Noah was trembling as it was. Lucas held tighter to him as the unknown blond stepped closer.

"I see someone started to train you." The omega flinched as the alpha's rough hand reached out and pinched Lucas' chin. The male's unwanted touch burned as he forced the omega's head to the side with bruising force. The blind ran another finger over the deep scar examining the old wound that ran down the side of the young boy's face.

Lucas pulled away, "Don't. "

"Awe, don't what." The alpha taunted stepping closer as Lucas stepped back, something flashed and memory of another time. Another alpha with a pack, all alphas and the memory wasn't as terrifying as this. He had someone near him, a scent of protection but this time he was alone.

"This is Greyson territory. And you can fuck right off." Lucas hissed stepping back this time colliding with a very hard surface, rough hands pushed him forward he nearly stumbled.

"It's ok, I like pups. Well my own, this one we can give away to a nice home where an omega will be trained and sold. The money will go to our pack."

"I'll die first don't touch me! And I'll kill you if you try and touch my pup!" Lucas started to pulse he was exhausted and he swore at himself but he made enough of a pulse to knock the alphas all down. He ran then holding Noah tight he stumbled over the rocks. Another memory of a similar chase threatened to overwhelm, he released his terrified scent hoping with the security someone would come. He turned suddenly as a strange girl with sandy hair and sad eyes taunted him. Like a memory a ghost of one triggered by this nightmare.

He tried to dig out his phone but he must have dropped it.

Then the memory of the strange girl flashed almost tangible she was standing next to him.

"So here you are almost dead, I say almost because either the blood loss will take you or one of them will. I wonder which one it will be?" The witch hummed tapping her chin with a slender finger.

Lucas blinked panting he tried to snap out of whatever memory was being recalled. Her voice echoed like a loud whisper in his brain, overriding roar of his heart in his ears.

"I wonder if it will be your dear best friend. Or could it be daddy dearest. He sure did mark you up, ho oh oh, maybe the hunter bitch. She caught you good on your face while your best pal held you down. How's the face? Hurts don't it, being cut into. That knife left a good mark, it might even scar who knows. Like it matters anyway. Well maybe if there's an open casket." She rolled her eyes shrugging.

"Come on little omega don't run, we are faster than you! " the girl vanished with the alpha taunting him so close they were so close!

"Then there is the sweet boy you kept from the nightmares that haunted him. There is the rest of the pack, they kicked you around. It was interesting watching them treat you like a chew toy, like a kickball. You held your power back though, you even made sure that banshee and hunter bitch wouldn't be harmed. That nice little pulse gave you enough time to get to your jeep, to get to the one guy that you thought really gave a fuck. Oh, no, I know who it would be my bet if you ask me. It's going to be lover boy. He is the alpha of the pack. I actually feel bad about that one. He tore you up literally. I have to tell you I did not see that coming, and his uncle heard you and did nothing. So passive, that's gotta sting more than your ass, poor innocent Stiles." The dark haired witch pouted.

She was behind Lucas and he knew she was a figment a fractured puzzle piece from his forgotten past but it fave him a headache and the world felt unstable.

"Not now please-" he sobbed holding the one thing in this world he treasured above all, he had to keep Noah safe.

Derek, Scott, Issac and Alison were out walking discussing what the plan would be, not wanting to look suspicious they left the others behind in to sit at the designated table in the dinner hall. They didn't want to be over heard it was better this way.Issac was a beta, Allison was Scott's human mate and Derek and Scott would naturally be seen together.

The Sheriff returned to his station after being cleared to duty. However he was on light duty, Alpha Gabriel was very clear on the Hale pack all of the members being treated as guests. Sheriff Stilinski was well known and respected after his years of volunteering.

It was Derek that heard the whimpering of a pup, and the sour of fear carried to him. The group sprinted towards the sound, it was Derek that reached the pup first, he had a gash on his bruised forehead m, his tiny hands bleeding and his clothes were drenched in mud and he was generally scratched up from running through the brush. Was he lost?

"Alfa!" he cried out reaching for Derek, "Mama! Bad alfa! Bad." He sobbed pointing behind him, Derek growled held the pup protectively.

"Give him here. I'll call for back up." Issac reached for the trembling little guy, taking out his cell. Just then a strawberry blond arrived with a cross bow in hand.

The sound of growls in the distance were the only answer the group needed, Issac held the pup and the hunter grabbed her radio calling in a code as Derek and Scott broke into a run.

Allison kept up with the other hunter, they could smell Stiles' fear could hear his hissing.

"Come out come out little pup," a beta wolf called, "I wont hurt you. We are just gonna make us some money-" it was Scott who tackled the bastard. The true alpha didn't waste anytime taking the alpha dressed in black cargo pants and a gray hoodie. The mohawaked alpha with a nose piercing tried to fight back but he was no match.

Someone collided with Derek, a small trembling form pale with a ripped hoodie. It was all too familiar, muscle memory took over.

"Derek! Derek. Noah. My Noah." The young spark clung to the alpha. "You are alright. I have you. I have you. Issac had Noah, he's ok. Just a little banged up but okay."

"Issac. Okay. The pack will keep him safe?" Derek nodded looking into those pleading whiskey colored eyes.

The spark was starting to hyperventilate, "I can't I can't-I-please don't let them hurt him. We'll go away, you won't have to see me."

"Stiles snap out if it! You are safe with us, Noah is safe! No one will hurt you, not with us around! We have you! You are pack!"

Stiles clung to the alpha nodding, his whole body responding and for a moment he remembered himself. Lucas was forgotten and Stiles was home in this scent with the pack.

Derek heard the approaching wolves, they came up short finding the single Alpha holding the terrified omega.

"Whoa, looky looky what do we have here. You are touching something that isn't yours. That cute little slut is good as claimed."The blond had lost his leather jacket and his lip was bleeding there were scratches on his face and he licked the blood from his lip.

"He is not yours. Say slut one mire time and I'll make your eat your teeth."Derek tried to breath, he could feel Stiles' legs giving way, but he steadied the omega pushing the boy behind him.

Stiles had another flash of a memory "open your mouth slut and if you bite me I'll make you swallow those pretty porcelines. Now open!"

Unaware of the traumatic memory his eords triggered Derek removed his own leather jacket and covered the trembling boy. He took in the bruises on the omega's face, his broken belt and bleeding lip.

"That little bitch deserves some training! And you are not going to get in our way. We have plans, our pack needs a spark and that one is going to service our needs. Omegas are best on their backs and servicing their alpha. I intend to make him mine. Hand him over! And maybe we let you watch, you can have a piece after we are all done." The blond growled catching his breath.

"Is it just you? And your worthless cronies?" Derek snarled his teeth bared, Stiles fell behind him.

"Lets run, we have to run.Der theres too many. I dropped my bat-no my phone? Where is my bat? Do we have backup?" Stiles felt confused and scared. His stomach threatened to turn and the pounding in his head was getting louder. Whiskey colored eyes looked away from the alpha a dirty bruised face paling with tears now streaking down those bruised cheeks.

"You're alright Stiles, no one is going to touch you again. And these ones are going to pay for what they did. " Derek crouched down petting the trembling omega, the alpha sensed a change in the young spark but he didn't have the time to further investigate.

"Oh, big talk for such a little wolf." The blond snarled ready to fight he signaled his pack to stay back. "This one will be mine. So alpha what's your name so I can brag to your pack how easily-"

"Alpha Derek Hale." Scott slide to a stop, Allison wasn't far behind with the other hunter.

"Hale." The blond's eyes widened, the others took a step back, the hunter drew her knife, and the other her cross bow. "I'm his second Scott Mcall this cute vixen with the crossbow is my hunter mate. And this here is the Greysen hunter. And that omega there is a close friend as well as pack."Scott sneered taking one quick look at the crumpled form under Derek's jacket.

Two of the wolves turned to flee at the mention of the well known pack's name. However a crossbow's accurate arrow caught one in the shoulder and a very accurate throw of a dagger caught the other in the thigh. Both stumbled and fell crying out on the forest floor.

"You've trespassed." Scott felt his phase taking over.

Derek lunged first and the others were trying to surrender wanting no part of the Hales. Their reputation had proceeded them. Derek's pack was well known for taken out an alpha pack, the Hales were a small pack with a big territory and an even bigger reputation.

By the time back up arrived their was nothing left but a bloody mess, the other wolves would be scarred. Derek held to the trembling Spark, rocking him, "You're fine, lets go see Noah, yeah? You're okay. You're okay I got you."

Everyone steered clear of the Hale pack they were giving off a very protective scent. The strawberry blond Hunter followed growling as well. She had always hated her own kind. Her family had gone against and twisted the code to fit their needs but the other Hunter seemed different. The whole Hale pack was different, there was something she didn't trust but for now Lucas was safe. That alpha was protective and damn if he couldn't fight.

"Oh god! Lucas! Noah!" The older spark met Deaton in the infirmary where Noah clung to his mother and to the older omega's surprise both his brother and nephew were drapped in alpha Hale's leather jacket sitting in the stranger's lap. Derek Hale had his arms wrapped around Lucas who held a sniffling pup.

The rest of the very tense Hale pack lingered in the hall. They had sense enough not to crowd the infirmary and kept their scents outside.

Dr. Hope arrived on the older spark's heels.

Derek had calmed the young omega, he knew Stiles and Scott his second stood just behind his pack alpha his own scent also offering a familiar protective scent.

Alpha Gabriel needed time to calm himself before entering the infirmary as well. Knowing his younger spark and pup were safe within the compound and with the boy's saviors the head alpha was able to make quick decisions. He would be dealing with the offending pack even if the small group acted on their own.

"We were out for a walk, your land is beautiful it reminded us of our preserve just outlining our own packhouse." Derek continued to rock the young spark petting his soft hair, unknowingly lulling both omegas to sleep. Mother and son. "We heard the pup first." Derek clenched his jaw we found him then one if the betas chasing him. My second made quick work of him. Issac my own beta took Noah and your hunter showed up. The rest you know. They wanted to force bond so they could be part of your pack. "

Gabriel slowly reached for baby Noah, the boy whimpered and held tighter to his mom and Derek fought an instinctive growl, he loosened his grip understanding both needed to be looked over.

"Sssh pup. Its ok, no one will hurt you or mama." Derek's voice was calm and Gabriel gave a tight smile.

"Noah uncle wont hurt you." The boy rubbed his eyes with his dirty hand.

"Afa." He sniffed reaching for the Greysen alpha.

"Yes. Come here Doctor Hope and uncle Scott will look you over. I know mama is tired. Lets get you cleaned up. And put to nest."

"Timered afa. Bad afas hurt mama."

"I know your tired and no ones gonna hurt mama. Come here kiddo. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Gabriel hugged the boy to him, the young omega pup patted the alpha's back as he laid his dark head on the man's broad shoulder. Derek's heart squeezed that was so much like Stiles.

Gabriel took the boy over to a bed just across the room where Dr.Hope started to clean his cuts. The boy occasionally sniffled butthe older spark kept whispering calming words. Stiles continued to sleep in Derek's arms.

"It's his turn if you'll lay him back I'm sure this was enough excitement for you alpha Hale. You and yours must want to wash up."Derek reluctantly nodded doing as instructed he hesitated leaving Stiles in that room but Alpha Gabriel promised they were safe.

"Let me shoe you to a less crowded room where we can address your wounds." The older spark led Deaton who proposed he could take care of any minor injury to his pack.

When the spark entered the room Derek couldn't Control his temper, and he snapped.

The alpha grabbed the soark by his now dirtied white Polo, Scott had shut the door behind him and Deaton hissed at his pack alpha.

"Derek! This isn't the time or-"

"Don't fucking lecture me Deaton." The alpha growled.

"What-" the spark hissed being slammed against the infirmary wall.

"Don't-just don't talk. You are going to listen! I don't know what little game you're playing but we've caught on to you. Scott" the young alpha made air quoted pushing the surprised omega back against the walk.

"What's going on!? I know we are all a little amped up but I assure you if this has anything to do with the attack. My brother-"

It was the true alpha's turn to growl, silencing the spark. Deaton pinched the bridge of his nose, this wasn't going to end well.

Scott held out his cell, a familiar voice slicing through the tension.

"Scott! Scotty! Are you even paying attention?"

The spark froze that was Lucas, what was this about? Why did that alpha have a recording. The true alpha held his phone out, there was a younger whiskey eyed boy in a red and black checkered flannel a gray t-shirt with a bat signal. The boy was thin even more do in his skinny jeans and red converse.

"You can't fail chemistry again your mom will kill you then no video game nights-"

"You worry too much." A young curly haired alpha put the omega in a head lock rubbing a knuckle into the boy's head.

"Ouch! Jerk let go! Jackson you jerk come on put the phone down!" The omega whined.

"Not a chance it's documentation. It's a weakling nerd in his natural habitat." Someone holding the camera laughed.

"Bastard! It's not fair! You have wolfie strength! I'll go bald." The omega giggled.

"Hey stop fucking around. Stop flirting and let the omega go we have training." A growl made the young boy flinch even being held in his friends headlock. The true alpha let the omega go causing him to fall with a hiss.

"Don't worry about Stiles just my pride. Go on without me to your super secret no Stiles allowed training."

"Thats right nerd have fun studying." Jackson heckled the omega was picking himself up patting the dirt from his jeans, he saluted with a slight frown.

"See ya buddy!" Someone called off camera before the video stopped then the true alpha shakily started another, he had saved so many.

These were his secret lifeline, a link anchoring a memory to happier days.

"Happy birthday Scotty!" Stiles held a cake with a big 21. He was slightly olderand so was the true alpha. They hugged and waved into the camera. "Mom! Super sad your flight was canceled! We'll save you cake!" There was a frowning Derek to the left wearing a pink party hat.

"Cheer up SourWolf a challenge was a challenge. You might have brute strength but I am the chess master!" The omega was wearing a red hoodie a dukes of Hazzard vintage gray and orange colored T-shirt peeking out. That smiling mole doted face without a scar without the haunted look there behind his eyes.

And the spark knew, he swallowed looking from the paused scene, others had crowded into the lense and the faces of the smiling Hale pack were visible.

So this was Scott, the real Scotty. The one Lucas had spoken to whenever he looked to the spark. That early familiarity the trust was based off of this.

"I've known him since pre-k. His mother and mine were clise friends. She died when he was 7, I was there at the funeral. I stood next to him when he just looked on. The anxiety attacks that followed! Me! He is my brother! When I had asthma he carried my inhaler when my father pushed me down the stairs he was there in the hospital with me. Every bully we faced! He was there when I was turned he is MINE! I thought he was dead but you! YOU! You have been keeping him here! Why!"

The true alpha had been pacing he stopped gripping his phone in his hand. When no answer came he shouted louder.

"Why!?"

Deaton was glad for the sound proof rooms or someone would be investigating and questions no one wanted to answer just yet would be asked.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest "You blocked his memories what sick game-"

The spark cut the pack alpha off "13 stitches, where he was stabbed another six above his hairline, eight to the back of his head, and the worst damage-" the spark swallowed down the bile "Where he was assaulted snd knotted unprepared against his will. Dr.Hope says he may never be able to deliver naturally he nearly bled to death having Noah. Who came three weeks early. Who knows how painful mating will be. Then there were three broken ribs, four broken fingers, a fractured elbow, a sprained ankle. The blood vessels in his eye took months to heal, the bruises on his cheeks, the bite marks that scar his thighs back and shoulder. A ruptured ear drumb, the burn that was infected on his hand, even now its sensitive to heat and cold. The scar from a belt buckle on his forearm and finally the one he's most self conscious of is the cut on his face. Battle scars we tell him, proof of his bravery and will to live. I blocked the savage cruelty. You can't protect him. Where were you when this happened. I searched his memory that witch knew my real brother and she brought me Lucas back! I gave him a life and he gave me hope. He's my brother. Even searching his memories he kept the faces of his attackers dark unidentif-" the Sparks eyes widened.

There was the feeling behind memories of the young omega, the faces were void but not the feeling of betrayal. "Oh my god. You're his pack!"

The spark's eyes started to glow "Who-you-" the spark felt Deaton near.

"Let's stay calm allow us to explain." The emissary ever the peacekeeper.

"You! Why? Why would you? How could you!" The sparks hands started to flame.

"That witch cursed us! And when we find that bitch she's going to beg that we burn her! She'll wish for a quick death!" Derek roared.

"Calm sown! We don't want to attract questions. I'm sure omega Scott would not like to explain to alpha Gabriel. As fair as he is just the alpha is not know to be forgiving especially to thieves. Liars are thieves and he does not entertain such. As long as I've known him no matter how close or what the intention he is not forgiving."

The spark started to calm "Lucas is ours I don't care what happens to me if you try to take him or harm him I'll come clean and we will burn together."

"Stiles is MINE! " Derek snarled stepping menacingly closer his aggressive pheromones filling the room.

"Ours. He belongs with us. You don't know our story. You will release him!" Scott demanded.

"No." The spark pushed past the group. "And heed my warning. " The omega stopped at the door. "So you sired Noah alpha Hale? "

Derek didn't reply right away. "The circumstances-"

"Do you know Lucas wakes us screaming in the night. He begs for it to stop. He can't remember after we calm him and it takes a lot to put him back to sleep. He holds Noah and it calms him. Do you want him to remember the details? The pain? Cursed by a witch or not, the betrayal is there. Somethings can never be taken back. You all scarred him, he can't look at you the same. Keep your memories because that boy on that screen doesn't exist for you anymore. I don't think he ever will. Go home. You have damaged him enough."

"He can't replace what you lost." Scott growled "He isn't the same person you want him to be."

"I could say the same." The spark left the room leaving the door to click behind him. He hissed at the glaring pack, they knew what he now did.

He wondered who had done what and it made him sick.


End file.
